


Because I Love You

by BooksRBetterThanPeople



Series: Because I love You [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Keith Kogane, Abusive Relationship, Altea High, Alternate Universe, Aroace Pidge (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Emotional Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Heathers Reference, High School, Keith does not, Keith is a murderer, Keith is violent, Lance needs help, Lance speaks Spanish, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), Lesbian Romelle (Voltron), M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Physical Abuse, Pidge is a fangirl, Protective Allura (Voltron), Protective Matt Holt, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yandere, Yandere Keith (Voltron), Yandere Klance, everyone is human, everyone is in high school, mentions of assault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 31,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksRBetterThanPeople/pseuds/BooksRBetterThanPeople
Summary: Keith Kogane has been in love with Lance McClain since the eighth grade. Very in love. So much that he threatened students who even batted an eyelash at the Cuban boy, but now he kills them
Relationships: Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Lance's Family (Voltron), Matt Holt/Lance, Temporarily - Relationship, one-sided Lance/Matt
Series: Because I love You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828882
Comments: 41
Kudos: 164





	1. Chapter 1

FEBRUARY 14th, 10:36 PM ALTEA POLICE STATION

**Shiro, Hunk, Shay, Romelle, Pidge, and Matt sit in a waiting room, dressed in formal clothing, nervously looking down at the floor. It’s evident that they’ve been crying, since their eyes are red and puffy. Romelle is crying into her hands while Pidge rubs her back in a comforting manner. Two police officers walk up to them, one has a clipboard**

Officer 1: Hello. I’m officer Sweeney, this is officer Kelly.

**Only Shiro looks up to show them the smallest sign of respect**

Officer Sweeney:  **He clears his throat** Right. Now, we understand that you may be a bit shaken up. But, if you can, just tell us what you know about the relationship between Keith Kogane, Lance McClain, and the students who died at your school.

**No one says anything for a few seconds, until...**

Pidge: ... Keith used to be an... Okay guy. He was a good friend to us, especially Lance. They started dating our sophomore year, and there was just something off. Especially with Keith. He seemed... Scarily clingy, and he always had to be with Lance at all times. Always knowing what he was doing, who he was with...

Hunk: It even got to a point where they would sometimes only hang out with each other, instead of the group, or anyone... **Shay holds his hand** Lance didn’t really have a say in it. It was always Keith making the decisions for the both of them.

Shay: Keith was always so overprotective of Lance, even before they started dating.

Shiro: Their freshman year, he punched a boy just because he put an arm around Lance.

Officer Sweeney: Now, Lance mentioned something about some sort of abuse before Keith... **He doesn’t have the heart to finish** **that** **sentence when he looks at Romelle’s tear-stained face**

Matt: I knew something was wrong with him... He was always so out of it. He flinched at the slightest contact... **He takes off his glasses to wipe away his tears**

**Officer Kelly finishes writing their words down**

Officer Kelly: Anything else?... Just so we can get a clearer picture. Could’ja start from the beginning?

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go back a few months, when everything was normal... Sort of

ALTEA HIGH SCHOOL- OCTOBER 25th, MONDAY

** A group, consisting Shiro, Matt, Pidge, Lance, Hunk, Shay, Allura, Romelle, and Keith, sits at their usual lunch table, listening to Pidge angrily rant and scream **

Pidge: I deserved that A+! **She hits her fists against the table** I did the extra credit, and instead, I get shit!

Allura: Pidge, a ninety-four percent on a test isn’t shit, it’s still an A.

Pidge: **She gets in Allura’s face** No! It is a sign of weakness, and I am not weak!

Lance: Tell that to the gym teacher.

** Romelle and Matt laugh at his joke, but Pidge isn’t amused. She elbows Matt in the stomach, and he doubles over in pain **

Matt: Never do that again!

Shiro: Okay, okay, enough. Break it up, you two.

Pidge: Fine, dad. **She sits back down**

Shiro: Why do you always call me that? I’m eighteen.

Hunk: You do carry snacks in your backpack when we forget our lunch money.

Keith: You are the oldest.

Allura: And that white streak of hair does make you look mature.

Shiro: Your hair is all white! We should be calling you ‘grandma’.

Allura: Well, I make it work. **She looks to Romelle** Don’t I, sweetie?

Romelle: **Rests her head on Allura’s shoulder** Yes darling, your hair is lovely.

Allura: I know.

** The rest laugh at the couple’s cute behavior, but this is cut short when Nyma saunters over to their table. Once again, she’s wearing her very revealing tank-top that none of the teachers even care to point out **

Lance: Ugh. Not her again.

Shay: Lance, didn’t you two break up in the eighth grade?

Lance: Yep. But she still seems to think we’re together.

Keith: Well clearly, she hasn’t met me. **He wraps his arm around Lance**

Nyma: Hey Lance~ **She runs her fingers through his hair, much to his annoyance**

Lance: Hi Nyma... **He sighs when she doesn’t leave** Did you need something?

Nyma: Well, now that you mention it. How about a nice candle-lit dinner? **She removes Keith’s arm from Lance, and replaces it with her’s much to Keith’s anger** And maybe later, a little “fun” at your house.

Lance: Nyma, in case you didn’t know, we broke up in the eighth grade, and I started dating Keith our sophomore year.

** The blonde shoots a glare at Keith, and he returns the look **

Nyma: Well, when you’re done screwing with him, you have my number. **She walks away, her perky ass swaying side to side**

Lance: No I don’t. **Smirks** I deleted her number.

Matt: Wait, why did you break up with her? **Keith looks slightly offended by the question** I’m just asking!

Lance: She had... Different ways of showing her love. One of them was tying me to a pole while she went shopping.

Shay: She actually did that?’ I thought that was just a rumor.

Lance: No, it’s true. I was there for like three hours!

Hunk: Ooh! I remember that. I was walking by, and found you.

Keith: Well, I promise that I’ll never do that to you.

Lance: Well, I wouldn’t mind being tied to a pole if you were the one- **Keith cuts him off by planting kisses on his neck in a seductive manner** Keith, not in front of everyone

Keith: **Muffled** Don’t care.

Shiro: Okay! Save that for later, you two.

Lance: Okay, we’ll do it at your house, after school.

Shiro: How about  your house? Y’know, someplace where I can’t hear you from downstairs?

Pidge: You can always do it at my house! I wouldn’t mind listening to that. **Her grins surpasses the Cheshire Cat’s**

Lance/Keith/Matt: No!

Lance: We’re not gonna satisfy your werid yaoi-centric mind.

Pidge: Come ooooonn! **She gives Keith and Lance her pleading puppy-dog eyes**

Keith: No.

Matt: I don’t feel like listening to them pound it all night, sis. **He puts his hands up like he’s pinned against a wall and has a pleading look** “Oh! Ooh! Keith! Harder, please! Oh God! Just like that. Harder. Keep going!”

Romelle: ... **She pushes her lunch tray away from her** And suddenly, I’m not hungry anymore. Thanks a lot, guys.

Lance: Yeah, and we haven’t done anything yet.

Pidge: Prude!

Lance: Pidge, once again. Catholics are not prudes!

**Before Pidge could strike back with another one of her award-winning comebacks, the bell rang, and the group went their separate ways and went to their second to last class**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see just how in love Keith is with Lance, and there’s murder

** Keith and Lance happened to be in art class together, so did Nyma and her brother, who’s still mad that Lance broke up with his sister **

** While Lance was sketching something on a piece of paper and listening to music with his earbuds, Keith took this opportunity to draw every beautiful feature his boyfriend had onto a blank page in his sketchbook. This was no ordinary sketchbook though. They were filled with pages dedicated to Lance, and Lance only. There were drawings of his face, him and Keith cuddling, or Lance in suggestive poses with minimal clothing **

** Keith decided to get creative and draw Lance without a shirt on, wearing nothing but short shorts, and his hands were pressed against his bare, sweaty chest. No one could ever see these sketches, not because they were weird, but because no one would understand how much someone could love one person **

Keith: **Thinking** Should I make his hair longer?... No, I want this to be accurate. Next class, I’ll draw him in one of those Playboy bunny outfits-

** Keith’s thoughts are interrupted when Rolo, Nyma’s brother ripped the sketchbook out from his hands **

Keith: Hey!

Rolo: Well, what do we have in Keith’s private sketchbook?

Keith: Give that back! **He tries to pry the sketchbook out from Rolo’s hands, but he snatches it away, and stands up on one of the tables** This isn’t happening.

** Lance removes his earbuds and rushed over to Keith **

Lance: Keith, what’s going on?

Rolo: You wanna know? You left my sister for this freak! **He shows pages of the sketchbook to everyone in the class. Some looked shocked, others laugh, Lance is blushing madly, and Keith just wants this all to end**

Nyma: Oh my God! You drew him in cat ears and a tail?!

Lance: Shut up, Nyma!

Rolo: You don’t find this at all unsettling? He drew you in nothing but your jacket! The kid’s a freak!

Lance: He’s not! He- **He looks around, but doesn’t see Keith anywhere** Keith?

Nyma: Your stalker ran out the classroom.

** Lance shoots her a glare. The art teacher then walks in with a cup of coffee **

Art Teacher: ... What’d I miss?

** Keith is hiding in the janitors closet, and silently crying to himself as he presses his knees to his chest **

Keith: Stupid Rollo. Stupid Nyma. Stupid school! **He suddenly punches the wall in anger, and it cracks upon contact** They don’t understand. No one does. I love Lance, and they make it seem like I’m some kind of creep! I love him. He’s mine. He’s-

Lance: **From outside** Keith, amor? You around? **He knocks on the door** Keith?... I’m coming in. **He slowly opens the door and finds Keith still sitting on the floor**

** They lock eyes with each other, unsure of what to say, until... **

Keith: I’m sorry! I... I just love you so much. You’re the first boyfriend I’ve ever had, and- **Lance silences him by kissing him on the lips, and he melts into it. Lance pulls away a few seconds later and pushes Keith’s hair out of his face** You’re not mad?

Lance: Of course I’m not mad at you, baby. I’ll always love you. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. And... **Chuckles** You’re not a bad artist.  ** Keith blushes at those words  ** My favorite is the one where you drew us tied up together with a purple ribbon.

Keith: **He laughs** I’m glad you like it... I don’t wanna go back in there.

Lance: We don’t have to. We can stay in here until our next class... And just snuggle with each other.

Keith: **Blushes** ... I-I’d like that... **That’s when he remembers one very important thing** Wait! Rollo still has my sketchbook! I-I don’t want people seeing those.

Lance: Don’t worry.

** He pulls the sketchbook out of his bag and hands it to Keith, much to his gratitude. Lance McClain truly was a miracle-worker **

Keith: Thanks.

** Lance suddenly hugs him and burries his face in his chest, then Keith hugged him back and rests his chin on his head. While they’re in this position, Keith thinks to himself **

Keith: **Thinking** He still loves me, I knew it. He will always love me no matter what, just like I’ll always love him not matter what. He wants me, not that blonde skank. As long as she’s here, she’ll find ways to tear us apart, and take Lance away from me... Nothing is gonna tear us apart. I’ll make sure of it.

** They stay in this position for a good forty minutes, but then hear the bell ring and are forced to get up from their comfortable positions **

Lance: Come on. **He helps Keith up, then plants a quick kiss on his cheek**

** They walk out the closet (Hehehe) and head to their final class for the day: Spanish. Keith understood none of it, but he did enjoy hearing Lance speak the language. **

** As they walked together, Keith had some... Sinister thoughts. Thoughts that involved Nyma staying away from Lance forever. That is what he wants- For her to stay away from Lance. No, not just Nyma, everyone who dared to even lock eyes with the gorgeous boy from Cuba. That’s what he’ll do. He’ll have Lance to himself, and he’ll rid the school of those who try to tear relationships apart, specifically his and Lance’s **

** School finally ended. The group walked out together and headed to their respective vehicles. Hunk, Shay, Matt, and Pidge in Matt’s car, Allura and Romelle in Allura’s car, and Shiro, Keith, and Lance in Shiro’s car. **

** After Shiro dropped Lance off, he drove back home, and Keith had one thing on his mind: Getting rid of the biggest threat that stood in the way of his and Lance’s love. And that threat happened to be staying after school for track practice. **

** When he and Lance started dating, he remembered when Lance deleted Nyma’s number right in front of him to prove that he was done with her. Nyma did the same when she found out. He remembered her exact number after all this time. **

** Keith’s plan would be carried out soon. He just had to wait for Shiro to leave and head to his after school job. Once he left, Keith would be able to sneak out undetected **

TRACK FIELD

**Nyma was putting on her cleats, and was about to start stretching with the rest of her team, when suddenly, she heard her phone go off. She pulled her phone out of her gym bag and looked at the text **

Nyma: ‘Unknown?’ **She texted the mysterious number back**

Who is this??

Unknown: Hey NyNy

Lance?

Finally came to your senses?  😏

Unknown: Yeah. Look, baby, I am so sorry... I wasn’t thinking clearly. You were right about Keith; He’s a psycho! I caught him cutting my hair and sniffing my jacket! Take me back?  🥺

Of course I will, Lancey  ❤️

Unknown: Meet me in the hallway by the gym

Sure thing, babe

** Nyma put her phone in her pocket and ran off the track field while nobody was looking **

** Hallway **

** Keith leaned against one of the lockers with his hands tucked into his jacket pockets **

Keith: **Thinking** Where is that skank? I swear to God, if she’s putting on makeup-

Nyma: Kevin? What are you doing here? And where’s Lance?

Keith: It’s  Keith.  And Lance isn’t coming.

Nyma: But he texted me, begging to take him back.

Keith: **He laughs, but not in a playful way. It was more dark** NyNy, Lance was thinking clearly when he chose me over you...

Nyma: ... You texted me?

Keith: Yep. **He advances towards her** Why the hell would he ever take you back? I’m everything he could ever want, and he’s everything I could ever want. You? You’re nothing to him... **He grabs her wrist before she could run away**

Nyma: Let me go! You’re insane!

Keith: No, I’m in love. There’s a difference. **He reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a blade with purple designs. Nyma goes pale** Like it? It belonged to my mom, God rest her soul. Before she left, she told me that I should use this to protect the ones I love, and... I intend to do so. **Without warning, he stabs Nyma in the stomach**

Nyma: K-Keith, please. I’m sorry... I’ll leave Lance alone, I-I swear to God **She starts wheezing**

Keith: You had your chance, **He stabs her in the neck** and you blew it. **He watches as the blood pours out from her stomach and neck. The sight of the crimson red blood satisfied him as he thrusts the knife in deeper**

Nyma: **Coughs** P... Please... St-stop...

Keith: **Sighs** Okay, fine. You’re lucky I’m nice... **He lets go of her wrist, and she falls to the floor, unmoving** Finally! Thought I’d have to cut her head off. **He sees a rectangular shape in her pocket, reaches in, and pulls out her phone** Can’t let people see these texts. **He places the phone on the floor and stabs it with his blade, destroying it. He then tosses the remains in the trash** That’s done.

** Keith walks away, leaving Nyma’s dead body on the floor. No one was in the school right now. Tomorrow, the students and faculty will find her body and wonder what she had done to deserve such a gruesome fate **

Keith: **Thinking** One down, and so many to go. **He opens a document on his phone**

‘ASSHOLES KEEPING ME AWAY FROM LANCE’

~~Nyma ~~ : For flirting with Lance multiple times

(More to be added)  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God! They killed Nyma!  
> You bastards!  
> (I’ve been watching way too much South Park)

THE MALL- OCTOBER 26, TUESDAY

** Word got out that Nyma had been killed by an unknown suspect in the hallway. There were no cameras in that hallway, in fact, there weren’t any cameras in that school. Something about some guys hacking into the security cameras to stare at girls a few years ago. So, there was no evidence. Students were crying, having panic attacks, and some even fainted at the sight of her blood and had to be sent to the nurse. It was then decided that school would be canceled for two days while police conducted an investigation **

** The group was seated at a table in the mall food court, silently eating. None were sure what to say at a moment like this, especially Lance. Matt was the first to speak up, breaking the unbearable silence **

Matt: ... So... Who do you guys think did it?...

Shay: Well, there were a lot of people who stayed after school, so it could’ve been any of them.

Pidge: It had to have been someone who had it out for Nyma... Which is quite a few people.

Hunk: More like a lot. She isn’t exactly well-liked. But, we can rule out Lance and Keith.

Lance: Just wanna make it clear, I did nothing! It was Maduros Monday, and I never miss that.

Keith: I hate her, but not that much. **Thinking** Hate does not even begin to describe my feelings towards her!

Romelle: Well the people who saw her, and didn’t faint, saw stab wounds on her neck and stomach.

Pidge: Keith, it’s not looking too good for you.

Keith: What? **He pales a bit**

Pidge: Do you or do you not own a blade?

Keith: It was my mom’s.

Shay: Pidge, you know Keith wouldn’t kill anyone.

Keith: Thank you, Shay. **He smiles at her for defending him, and throwing his scent off the trail**

Pidge: I’m just messing with him! I know Keith isn’t some kind of cold-blooded murderer. Because if he was, Lance wouldn’t bang him! It’s science!

** Lance isn’t sure how to respond to that, mainly because he and Keith haven’t had sex yet due to the fact that Lance was Catholic, and followed his religious mother’s rule of waiting until marriage **

Lance: Pidge... Stop.

Pidge: Would you bang him if he was a killer? I just want to know. **She leans over the table to get in his face**

Lance: **He looks to Keith who shrugs** Well, it’d be a turn-off, and-

Pidge: I rest my case! **She turns to Shiro** Your honor, you have the floor!

Shiro: ... Uh, okay... Well, let’s just hope this doesn’t happen again. I mean, this happened  _ inside _ the school! The person who did this could’ve been a teacher, or even a student!

Shay: Didn’t even think about that.

Allura: Well, I think it would be best to not pester any students or teachers until this is all settled.

Hunk: Yeah. One wrong move and we’re all gonna end up like Nyma.

Keith: **Thinking** Hunk, don’t worry. I know you all wouldn’t do anything to get between me and  my Lance. I trust you guys.

** After they’re done eating, the group decided to split up and do some shopping. Lance was currently getting smoothies for him and Keith from Vrepit Sal’s while Keith looked at some necklaces in a jewelry shop. He was originally going to but a new choker necklace for himself, but ended up finding something for Lance instead. A red choker necklace with a silver heart dangling on it by a chain **

Keith: **Thinking** I bet that would get the point across that Lance is mine.

** Keith immediately buys the necklace and walks out the store with his gift for Lance. He walks over to Vrepit Sal’s, expecting to see Lance looking happy to see him with smoothies in his hand, but instead sees him looking terrified, with Rolo holding him by the front of his shirt. Seeing this, just made his blood boil, especially what Rilo said next **

Rolo: I KNOW YOU DID IT MCCLAIN! ADMIT IT!

Lance: Rolo, I swear to God! I didn’t do it! I wasn’t even in the school when it happened!

** Rolo, in a terrifying fit of rage, slapped Lance across the face, sending the boy into tears. Before he could hit him again, Keith punched Rolo in the face, sending him down, then he went to comfort Lance who was still crying **

Keith: Are you okay, Lance? **He cooed while drying his tears. He turns back to Rolo with a murderous glare** WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

Rolo: **He gets up while wiping the blood from his nose** Your bitch boyfriend killed Nyma, you freak! **He is about to attack again until a mall security guard grabs him by the arms and puts him in handcuffs  
** I’m not the one you should be arresting! **The guard drags him away while he thrashes around** NO! STOP!

** Keith’s demeanor softens when he turns back to Lance **

Keith: Come on, let’s go.

** Keith leads Lance to the mall fountain, where they sit and enjoy their smoothies **

Keith: ... So, are you okay?

Lance: I’m fine. Still upset at what Rolo called me, and you. **He looks away and continues to drink his smoothie**

** Keith remembers the necklace, and realizes that may cheer him up **

Keith: I bought you something. **He reaches into the bag** I was gonna give it to you when we got home, but I think you might need it now. **He pulls the necklace out of the bag and Lance’s eyes immediately light up** I couldn’t find a blue one, and well, I figured every time you saw it, you’d think of m- **He’s cut off when Lance kisses him, then wraps his arms around him in a loving embrace**

Lance: ... I love it, Keith! **He turns around so Keith can put the necklace on him** Thanks. Eres el mejor novio de todos.

** Keith just smiles and nods **

Keith: Yes, we can kiss again. **Lance laughs at his inability to understand Spanish and kisses him on the cheek** Feeling better? **Lance rests his head on his shoulder** I’ll take that as a ‘yes’... **Thinking** Where does that asshole get off calling Lance a bitch?!... He’s gotta go. For Lance’s sake-

Pidge: Nice!

** Keith’s thoughts are interrupted when the rest of the group approach him and Lance with a few shopping bags **

Pidge: What is this? Some pet kink? **She pokes at the collar** You gonna attach a leash, and make him wear cat ears and a tail?

Shiro: God, Pidge.

Pidge: I have a right to know their kinks, Shiro! It’s for science!

Keith: I just bought him the necklace because I thought it looked nice on him.

Pidge: Yeeeeaahh, okay. So the necklace just happened to be a red collar with a heart? That sounds very kinky.

Hunk: Okay, that’s enough. Let’s go. **He hoists Pidge up by her waist and walks out the mall while she kicks and screams like a toddler not getting the toy they wanted**

Matt: Don’t put your fingers close to her mouth! **He follows them out** She will not hesitate!

* * *

** The ride to Lance’s house was quiet, not a single word was uttered until Keith and Lance were settled in his bedroom **

Keith: Okay, now that we’re alone, are you gonna tell me what’s wrong, now?

** Lance tries to come up with an excuse, but he knew Keith would see right through him. So... **

Lance: ... Rolo didn’t just call me a bitch.

Keith: **He looked heartbroken** Lance...

Lance: He called me a tease... A cheater, and-

** Keith, out of nowhere, brought Lance in for a comforting kiss, all while thinking of ways how Rolo should perish **

Keith: You are none of those things, Lance. You’re beautiful, sweet, caring, and... God! Anyone would be so lucky to have you! **Lance smiles at his attempt to making him feel better** I love you so much, baby.

Lance: Yo también te quiero.

** Deciding it’s been a long day, the two boys took a nap on Lance’s bed with Keith’s arm wrapped around Lance’s waist, while Lance rested his head on Keith’s chest  
** ** After making sure Lance was asleep, Keith pulled up the document on his phone and types something **

‘ASSHOLES KEEPING ME AWAY FROM LANCE’

~~Nyma ~~ : For flirting with Lance multiple times

Rolo: For hurting Lance

(More to be added)

** He smiles, knowing that he’s protecting Lance, and making him happy in ways no one ever could. He’d soon become even happier when Rolo was finally gone and never able to hurt him ever again **


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor’s having a Halloween party! Yay! I was actually listening to “Halloween” from the Be More Chill soundtrack while writing this chapter. Anyone else like Be More Chill?

ALTEA HIGH SCHOOL- OCTOBER 28 THURSDAY

** Lance, Pidge, and Hunk were currently in Biology, working on a group assignment **

Hunk: **Reading from a packet** Okay, so it says to extract DNA from any group member, and add it to the mixture, then see if it changes color.

Pidge: Okay. **She picks up a cotton swab then turns to Lance** Open your mouth. **He complies and she begins to swab the inside of his cheek** So, you guys still going to Lotor’s Halloween party?

Hunk: Yeah. It could be fun.

** Lance’s response is unintelligible**

Pidge: Hold on. **She takes the swab out and places it in the Petrie dish** What did you say?

Lance: I’m not sure. He’s kind of a jackass.

Hunk: Yeah, that is true. Remember freshman year? He tried to kiss Allura and she kicked him in the balls?

Pidge: **She laughs at the memory** Yeah, good times. **She turns back to Lance** But you gotta go! We’re all doing the group costume, remember? Those five space knights who pilot robot leopards, the space duchess and her girlfriend, the gem alien, and the green space knight’s brother. You’re our blue space knight!

Lance: **He gives in** Alright, I’ll go.

Hunk: There you go! Besides, I’m sure Lotor knows better than to mess with Keith Kogane’s boyfriend.

Lance: Hunk, bud, you make it sound like he’s a criminal.

Pidge: Yes, and?

Lance: **He smacks Hunk and Pidge over their heads with the packet** Ustedes son unos idiotas a veces.

Pidge: I heard idiot! Something I am not!

Hunk: Same here. **He looks at the Petrie dish and changes the subject** Oh look, it’s changing color.

Pidge: Alright, **She reads the packet** it’s turning purple, so that means... You are healthy and clear of any diseases.

Lance: Alright!

Pidge: But if you wanna stay that way, make sure Keith gets tested.

Lance: **He blushes madly from embarrassment** Pidge!

Pidge: **She leans back in her chair** I regret nothing.

** In his Algebra class, Keith wasn’t paying attention. He was glaring at Rolo from the back of the room, and planning his next kill. He’d do it at Lotor’s Halloween Party. While everyone was partying and getting drunk to notice anything, he’d make his move. It was flawless, and Lance would be happy knowing that Rolo would never be able to hurt him ever again **

* * *

GALRA MANSION- OCTOBER 31 SUNDAY

** It was the night of Lotor Galra’s Halloween party at his dad’s lavish mansion.Lotor decided to invite the whole school and have the biggest, loudest , craziest party anyone has ever seen. There were drinks, drugs, dancing, drinking games, music, sex games, more drugs, more drinks! It was a horny teenager’s dream **

** Hunk’s truck pulled up to the mansion, with the group dressed in their costumes. Shiro was a black space knight, Hunk, the yellow space knight, Lance was blue, Keith was red, and Pidge was green. Allura was dressed as the space duchess, complete with pink star stickers on her cheeks, Romelle wore something similar to Allura’s, but less regal and she had blue star stickers. Matt wore what looked like an intergalactic rebel get-up, and Shay’s body was covered in well-done makeup to make her look alienish, she wore a green dress covered in blue crystals, and she had in yellow eye contacts **

Allura: Alright, let’s go endure this crap-fest.

Romelle: Come on, **She takes Allura’s hand** it’ll be fun. And his house his huge, you’ll barely see him.

Allura: I better not.

** They walk up to the mansion, while passing by some drunk students who were either dancing or passed out on the lawn **

Shiro: The party only started thirty minutes ago; how did they get drunk so fast?

Lance: I heard Lotor imported this crazy liquor from Japan that gets you drunk after three sips.

Pidge: I WANT SOME!

Matt: No!

** They walk in the house and are amazed at the sight. Students are dressed in crazy costumes, drinking, doing Jell-O shots, swinging from expensive-looking chandeliers, breaking vases, making out on the furniture. Yep, typical high school party (Not that the author would know...) **

Pidge: So this is a rich guy’s high school party. I’ll be honest, I expected exotic dancers.

Shay: Alright! Let’s go have fun! **She whisks a blushing Hunk away**

Lance: **He turns to Keith** Wanna go see if some people are playing seven minutes in Heaven? **He gives those pleading eyes that Keith can’t resist**

** Before Keith can give in, he spots Rolo at the top of the stairs, flirting with some blonde girl dressed as a cat, and remembers his mission **

Keith: You go. I’m gonna get us some drinks.

Lance: **He pouts** Okay. But hurry!

Pidge: Yeah, Keith! It’s rude to keep your boyfriend waiting!

Keith: Don’t you have sci-fi costumes to critique, or something?

Pidge: Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me. **A girl in a Twi’lek costume passes by** Hey! Those lekkus are an inch too long! **She runs after her** Hey! Don’t run from me! I’m just getting started!

Matt: I better go make sure she doesn’t get us kicked out. **He runs after her** Pidge! Not every costume had to be accurate!

Romelle: Well, I guess it’s just the five of us.

Shiro: Actually... **He looks past them and notices a senior checking him out** You guys go without me. **He leaves them to go check out the man candy**

Lance: I guess it’s just the four of us, then. **He kisses Keith on the cheek** I’ll save you a seat. **He and the girls leave to join the make-out game**

** Keith’s sweet smile turns dark as he looks back at Rolo, now alone. He walks up the stairs making sure to put on his space knight helmet so no one notices him, grabs Rolo’s arm, and pulls him into a bedroom **

Rolo: Whoa, babe. If you wanted to get some, you could’ve asked. **He starts to unbutton his shirt but then Keith pushes him up agasint a wall, and wraps his hands around his neck** Whoa... O-okay, you’re into femdom. I re-respect that.

** Keith throws Rolo down to the floor and places his foot on his chest, each second, applying more and more pressure and making Rolo lose his breath **

Rolo: **Choking** Okay... A little too much... 

** Keith lifts his foot up and Rolo sighs in relief, thinking it’s over, but then, Keith put his hands back around his neck and proceeded to choke him again, this time with more strength **

Rolo: **Raspy** Stop! **He coughs up some blood**

Keith: This is for Lance.

** Rolo gasps, now realizing who his attacker is **

Rolo: You! **He tries to pry Keith’s hands off oh his neck, but his grip remains firm**

Keith: Don’t talk. That ruins the fun. **He grabs a pillow of the bed and presses it agasint Rolo’s face while still choking him.** ** Once Rolo stops struggling, and the chokes die down, Keith lifts up the pillow to reveal Rolo’s pale face and lifeless eyes  ** There. Now you can join your sister. **He pulls out his phone and opens up the document**

‘ASSHOLES KEEPING ME AWAY FROM LANCE’

Nyma : For flirting with Lance multiple times

Rolo : For hurting Lance

(More to be added)

Keith: Two down, so many more to go.

** Keith leaves the room, making sure no one sees him, but they’re too drunk to even notice or care. **

** He kept to his story and got some drinks for him and Lance, then made his way into the living room where people were playing seven minutes in Heaven. When he arrived he saw Lance, not sitting on the couch waiting for him, but instead being pinned to the wall by the host himself, Lotor, clearly drunk, with a lustful look in his eye **

Lance: Get off of me!

Lotor: Come on, Lancey, don’t be like that.

Allura: Get away from him, Lotor!

** She tries to push the taller male away, but he shoves her to the floor, and then, had the audacity to kiss Lance on the neck. Keith, becoming angrier by the second, storms over to Lotor, turns him around so they’re face to face, and punches him in the jaw, sending him down. No one kisses Lance but him, people should know that. Lance is his, no one else’s. He belongs to- **

Lance: Keith! He **wraps his arms around his savior, removes his helmet and smashes his lips against the shorter male’s while Allura and Romelle cheer in the background** Thanks.

Keith: You’d do the same for me... **He leads Lance away from the living room and onto the backyard patio by the pool** So... How much did he do?

Lance: **He sighs** Well, he kept calling me babe, said I should take off this heavy armor, tried to leave a hickey. Allura kept trying to get him to stop, but he just ignored her.

Keith: Remind me to thank her later... I’ll make sure nothing like this ever happens to you again.

Lance: **He smirks** Oh yeah? How are you gonna do that? In case you haven’t noticed, I’m every student’s wet dream.

Keith: Oh, I’ve noticed. But, I’m gonna let people know that you’re with me.

** He pulls Lance in for another kiss, but before their lips are an inch apart, a shrill scream was heard throughout the huge mansion that everyone could hear **

Lance: What was that? **Keith just shrugs** Come on! **He pulls Keith back inside and sees a crowd forming upstairs. He cuts through and finds Hunk and Shay, standing in the hallway, looking pale and shaken up** Hunk! Shay! What’s wrong?!

** Keith notices they’re standing outside the bedroom where he “took care” of Rolo **

Hunk: Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God.

Pidge: Hunk, use your words.

Hunk: Okay. S-so. Shay and I wan-wanted to be a-alone for a while, an-and decided to go into one of the rooms. S-so, we found a gu-guest bedroom, and... And...

Shay: ROLO’S DEAD!

** Shiro, having heard enough, runs into the room, and the sight terrified him. Rolo looked worse than before. He was becoming pale, his veins were more visible, and a fly or two flew around him, much to everyone’s shock and disgust **

Lance: Oh my God!

Hunk: We-we saw bruises around his neck, and- JESUS CHRIST! Someone did this on purpose!

_ Someone call 911! _

_ Get me out of here! _

_ Let me see! _

** Keith tried not to smile, and it was hard until he saw Lance crying. He pulled Lance in for a comforting hug while he whispered, “It’s okay. Let’s go.” He led Lance outside, away from the scene **

** Shiro, Hunk, Shay, Allura, Romelle, Pidge and Matt follow them outside, still shaken up, some crying **

Pidge: I... I wanna go home! **Allura leads her away from the crowd, with Romelle following behind**

Shiro: I’ll drive. **Hunk nods, and hands him the keys**

**The drive home was silent and tear-filled. Lance was still crying, but Keith couldn’t blame him. He had a big heart, and cared for even the worst people. Just one of the things Keith loved about Lance McClain. Then he remembered Lotor. His hands pinning Lance to the wall, his lips on his neck. The thought sickened him. He pulls out his phone, being careful not to disturb Lance and opens the document to add in a new name**

‘ASSHOLES KEEPING ME AWAY FROM LANCE’

~~Nyma ~~ : For flirting with Lance multiple times

 ~~Rolo ~~ : For hurting Lance

Lotor: For violating Lance

(More to be added)


	6. Chapter 6

ALTEA HIGH SCHOOL- NOVEMEBR 1 MONDAY

** Despite being traumatized, students still came to school the day after the... Incident which later became known as ‘The Galra Halloween Murder’. Counselors were busy taking in ten students every hour, and police came to question the party guests. Keith was thankful he wasn’t interrogated **

** Hunk walks into the locker room where Lance, Keith, and Matt are putting on their gym clothes **

Lance: Hey, bud. You okay?

Hunk: Uh... Yeah. Still kinda shaken up. The police kept asking questions, and they had photos. I-I didn’t wanna see that!

Lance: Look, you don’t have to talk about it. I just want you to know we’re here for you.

Matt: Yeah. If you, or Shay wanna talk, without police asking you a hundred questions, you know where to find us.

Hunk: Thanks guys. **He smiles a bit**

Keith: There’s the smile. Now hurry up, and get dressed.

Lance: It’s dodgeball today! **He bends down to tie his shoes, but suddenly yelps when a strong hand made contact with his ass**

Matt: Kuro!

Kuro: If he doesn’t want me grabbing, he shouldn’t put out the merch!

**Kuro Dark- Linebacker. He is the sleaziest guy in school. He’s always grabbing people’s butts, and trying to make out with them. Right now, he had his grope-meter set on Lance McClain**

Keith: Keep your hands off  my boyfriend!

Kuro: I was just getting him warmed up for you, geez.  ** He high-fives some of his friends on the way out of the room **

Lance: That jerk!

Keith: I swear to God, I’m gonna kill him!

Matt: Whoa, careful what you say, Keith. With all these murders going around, you’re gonna end up as a suspect.

Lance: Matt, Keith would never murder anyone.

Keith: Right. **Thinking** Oh, Lance. If only you knew.

Hunk: You guys go ahead, I’ll meet you in the gym.

** Matt, Lance, and Keith nodded and headed into the gym. Keith once again found a new victim to add to his list. He’d be doing the school a huge favor. Kuro was the school perv. He would always grope students, front and back. He was like a more sleazy version of Lotor. Speaking of Lotor, he still had hell to pay. How dare those two try to flirt with Lance McClain? If you could even call that flirting. It was assault, and Keith was going to make them- **

NICE ASS, MCCLAIN!

** Keith perked up when he heard those words. He saw Lance, mid-stretching, and Kuro was standing right behind him with a shit-eating grin. Lance stands up straight and walks away **

Kuro: Come on, babe! Give us a show!

Lotor: Yes, Lance. Don’t be so stingy.

Lance: **Muttering** Oh my God.

Keith: What are you even doing here, Lotor? You’re not even in this damn class!

Lotor: I transferred. Anything to see Lance McClain in shorts.

Matt: Why don’t you two go bang each other? Release the tension!

Keith: And in case you haven’t heard, Lance. Is. With. Me!

Lance: **Trying to calm him down** Keith...

Lotor: How cute. But Lance, **He grabs his hand and pulls him away from Keith** would you rather have an emo with outdated hair, or a quarterback with hair people would kill for?

Lance: Do you even need to ask? **He pulls his hand away and goes back over to Keith** ¡Así que vete a la mierda, bastardos comedores de mierda!

** Lotor and Kuro walk away with their hands up in defense, knowing to never mess with Lance when he’s angry and speaking Spanish **

Matt: **Stunned** What did you say to them?

Lance: You don’t wanna know.

** Hunk, Romelle, and Pidge walk in the gym with their uniforms on **

Pidge: Hey. We just heard angry Spanish. Who did Lance cuss out this time?

Lance: Lotor and Kuro.

Romelle: UUUGGGHHH!! I hate them! Can you teach me curse words in Spanish so I don’t get in trouble for curing in English?

Lance: Yeah, I’ll set up a lesson plan.

** The teacher blows the whistle and the game begins **

** Time Skip **

** Romelle’s team ended up beating Kuro’s team. By the time the game ended, class was finished and the students went to go get changed, but a few stayed behind to put the dodgeballs back. As Lance was heading to the locker room, he passed by a door which opens, and a hand yanks him inside. A click is heard, and the door is locked. Lance looks at his captors in fear. Lotor and Kuro **

Lance: What do you want?

Lotor: Oh, Lance. You know exactly what we want. **He trails his hand all over Lance’s chest**

Lance: S-stop.

** Lance reaches for the door, but Kuro grabs his arm and yanks him away, then pushes him down to the floor. He drops down, straddling his legs **

Lance: GET OFF!

Kuro: God Lance, be more grateful. **He ignores Lance’s protests and connects his lips to his, forcing his tongue inside while Lotor sucks on his exposed neck**

Lotor: See how much we love you? I bet Keith doesn’t do this. **He continues sucking on his neck, leaving behind dark hickeys**

Lance: Please stop!

** There is loud knocking at the door **

Keith: Is someone in there?

Kuro: **He glares at Lance** You better not.

Lance: KEITH! GET ME OUT OF HERE!

Lotor: You little bitch.

** Kuro gets off of him and unlocks the door, then he and Lotor run right past Keith, Romelle, and Pidge, leaving them confused until they see Lance crying **

Keith: LANCE! **He runs towards the trembling boy and holds him in his arms** What happened?

Lance: I told them to stop. They didn’t. I’m sorry, Keith.

Romelle: Lance, **She kneels beside him** don’t blame yourself. You did nothing wrong.

Matt: She’s right, it’s their fault.

Keith: That’s it. I’m taking you home. Let’s go. **His voice sounded more angry than sympathetic**

Pidge: I-I’ll go get Shiro.

Keith: Yeah, you do that. **He leads Lance away, leaving Hunk, Romelle, and Pidge in the hallway, stunned at what just happened**

** It was a quiet drive to the McClain house. No one said a word, Shiro didn’t push for answers, or play any music. He parks in the driveway and Keith and Lance step out the car **

Shiro: I’ll pick you up later. Call if you need anything.

Keith: Alright. **He nods before walking Lance inside where they’re met with Lydia McClain**

Lydia: Lance, mijo ¿qué pasó?

** Lance struggles to find the words until Keith holds his hand **

Lance: Yo ... Dos chicos me encerraron en un armario con ellos... Y ... **He shows her the hickey Lotor left, and she immediately runs over to hug him**

Lydia: ¿Quien hizo esto? **She starts running her fingers through his hair like she used to when he was younger. This calmed him down whenever he was having a bad day**

Lance: **He looks away and covers up the hickey**... Lotor y Kuro.

Lydia: **She tenses at the names** ¡No me importa lo ricos que sean sus padres! ¡Asesinaré a esos dos bastardos!... **Once she calms down, she turns to Keith and speaks to him in English** I’m going to get bandages for his neck. Make sure he’s okay.

Keith: Yes ma’am.

Lydia: **She smiles, then turns back to Lance** Llama si necesitas algo. **She kisses him on the cheek, then leaves the house**

** Keith leads Lance into his room, and they sit on the bed in silence for what felt like hours **

Lance: ... Keith, I-

Keith: Stop apologizing. **It sounded more like a command rather than trying to comfort him** It’s not like you asked for it... Right?

Lance: N-no! I didn’t...

Keith: Good. And it could’ve been worse. Be glad I came just in time.

Lance: I... I am. Thanks.

Keith: ... You know I hate when this happens. **Lance looks confused** People trying to have their way with you, take you away from me... Makes me sick. **Lance flinches at that last sentence** I don’t want that happening again. I wanna know where you are when we’re not together. And when we’re together, I want you close to me all the time.

** Lance thought this seemed wrong at first considering what just happened, but he honestly couldn’t blame Keith for being so possessive. He was just worried and wanted Lance to be safe... That’s what he thought **

Keith: Lance?

** Lance is snapped out of his thoughts when he sees Keith looking at him expectantly **

Keith: Do you understand?

Lance: ... Yeah. You just want me to be safe.

Keith: Of course I do. **His voice sounded much calmer than before, allowing Lance to relax** And, I want people to know you belong to me. **He points to the choker necklace, then brings Lance in for a warm embrace** Now. Who do you belong to?

Lance: You.

Keith: Good. Are you anyone else’s?

Lance: No.

Keith: Right. You’re mine and no one else’s. I’ll love you more than anyone ever could. **He leaves kisses on Lance’s neck, nothing like the ones Lotor left. These were gentle and soft**

Lance: ... K-Keith. **He lets out a small moan** I love you so much. **Keith moves his hand a little lower, and Lance stops it** No. Not now.

Keith: ... **He looks annoyed for a moment, then sighs and takes Lance’s hand in his, continuing to leave small kisses on his neck** I swear to God, that Lotor and Kuro will never hurt you ever again... 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based of Heathers

NOVEMBER 6 SATURDAY

** Lotor and Kuro are walking through the woods, both look very excited **

Kuro: Dude, read it again! I gotta hear it again!

Lotor: Alright, alright! **He pulls out his phone, and reads a text** “Keith can’t satisfy me like you guys do. I want you and Kuro to meet me in the forest at 10:00 am.  ⚔️👄 .”

Kuro: Oh my God! This is gonna be so hot!

Lotor: I knew he’d come to his senses.

Kuro: Where is he? It’s five minutes after.

Lance?: Right here.

** The two horny teenagers turn around and see a figure in Lance’s jacket with the hood up, covering their face **

Lotor: I was about to think you weren’t going to show up.

Lance?: As if I’d miss this.

Kuro: So do we just whip ‘em out, or what?

Lance?: Well, I was hoping you would strip for me first. Then maybe... Tear my clothes off?

** Now Kuro and Lotor are getting excited. They proceed to strip out of their shirts **

Lance?: Hurry. It’s getting cold with just a jacket and jeans on.

** They finish taking of their shoes and pants, and turn to the figure, with lust and huger in their eyes **

Lance?: First one to get my jeans off, gets to put it in first. **Kuro and Lotor nod in agreement** On the count of three... One... Two... THREE!

** The figure pulls down the hood to reveal Keith with a murderous glint in his eyes, much to the shock of Lotor and Kuro. He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his blade. He hurls it toward the two, and it hits Lotor right in the chest, making the poor rich boy scream, and pass out **

Kuro: HOLY CRAP! **He runs away, not wanting to be next**

Keith: Kuro! KURO! **He removes the knife from Lotor’s chest, and runs after Kuro, leaving Lotor to die on the cold, hard ground**

Kuro: YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND! WHY ARE YOU CHASING ME?!

** Kuro runs to a chain fence, and begins to climb as fast as he can, but Keith has caught up to him **

Keith: Get off the fence, get off the damn fence!

Kuro: WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!

Keith: My problem is people like you and Lotor trying to steal Lance from me! **He grabs onto the fence and starts shaking it, making Kuro lose his footing and fall to the ground, flat on his back, next to him**  
Lance is, and will always be mine. **He raises the blade, and thrusts it into Kuro’s chest, right over his heart, killing him**

** He pulls out his phone, opens the document, and crosses off two names this time **

‘ASSHOLES KEEPING ME AWAY FROM LANCE’

~~ Nyma ~~ : For flirting with Lance multiple times

~~ Rolo ~~ : For hurting Lance

~~ Lotor ~~ : For violating Lance

~~ Kuro ~~ : For violating Lance

** Keith put his phone back in the jacket pocket, grabs Kuro’s ankles, and drags him to where Lotor’s, now dead, body lies. He takes Lotor’s phone out of the pocket of his jeans, and smashes it against a tree, destroying the evidence **

NOVEMEBR 8 MONDAY

** Lotor and Kuro’s deaths were announced at school. **

** On Sunday, a Girl Scout troop went camping in the woods, and as they were gathering firewood, two of the scouts stumbled upon Lotor and Kuro’s shirtless, pantsless, decaying bodies, with stab wounds on their chests **

** Lance was becoming terrified. All the people who hurt him in some way were dropping like flies **


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Plaxum chapter! Yay!

ALTEA HIGH SCHOOL- DECEMBER 5 MONDAY

** Weeks have gone by without single murder. The principal decided to have a memorial service for Nyma, Rolo, Kuro, and Lotor... It was mandatory to come. **

** As time went on, Plaxum noticed something off about Lance. The once happy, laughing Cuban seemed... Off. **

** She had to make sure he was okay. It was the least she could do, considering Lance helped her and her friends with their multiple ‘Save the Barrier Reef’ protests. No matter how hard she tried, Lance kept avoiding her. She even tried to go to his friends for help, but they haven’t seen much of Lance or Keith in weeks; they just kept to themselves, and when Lance wanted to talk to someone, Keith would interrupt and pull him away **

** Right now, Plaxum was in the library with her friends Blumfump and Swirn **

Plaxum: Guys, there’s something wrong with Lance. I’m really worried

Swirn: I know. He does seem kinda... Well, not himself. And, have you guys noticed Keith lately?

Blumfump: What do you mean?

Swirn: Well, he’s being clingy, pulls Lance away whenever he’s talking to someone who’s not him, and giving more death glares than usual.

Blumfump: There were four murders in just like, two months, so you can’t blame him. If I were dating someone and there was a murderer going around, I’d wanna be really close to them.

Plaxum: I guess, but what about Lance? This can’t be the only thing hurting him.

Excuse me?

** They look up and find Matt standing by their table, carrying a few books **

Matt: Are you guys talking about Lance?

Plaxum: Hey Matt. Yeah, we were. Do you know what’s wrong with him?

Matt: I’m not sure. I haven’t seen much of him, or Keith. They still hang out with the group, but not as much. A-and it’s like he’s scared of something.

Blumfump: Like what?

Matt: I don’t know. We’re all worried about him and Keith.

Swirn: How is Keith doing?

Matt: Well... **He trails off** He hasn’t been hanging out with us either, just Lance. And he’s being really overprotective. Last week, I saw him throw a pencil case at a freshman who winked at Lance. I get why he’s like that. Lotor and Kuro almost... Violated Lance.

** The three gasp when they hear such news **

Plaxum: Oh my God! Is he okay?

Matt: Yeah, Keith found him before anything serious happened...

Swirn: ... It’s weird.

Blumfump: What is?

Swirn: Well, everyone who died did something to Lance or Keith in some way. That can’t be a coincidence, right?

Matt: **He realizes what Swirn is implying** Are you-? No. No! Lance wouldn’t do something like that. And Keith... W-well...  
 **He can’t think of anyway to back up Keith** I know Keith, he wouldn’t.

Swirn: Are you sure about that? Nyma flirted with his boyfriend? Dead. Rolo said their relationship was weird? Dead. Lotor and Kuro tried to... Violate Lance? Dead. People trying to talk to Lance in any way? Death glares. Think about it, Matt.

** Matt doesn’t wanna believe it, but Swirn is making some sense... **

Matt: You really think Keith is the one behind the murders?

Plaxum: I don’t wanna believe it either, Matt. But, Keith has been like this, even before he and Lance started dating. **She turns to Blumfump** Remember in seventh grade when he broke Jason McKowski’s wrist?

Blumfump: Yeah, just because he asked Lance for a pencil.

Matt: That actually happened? I thought Pidge made that up.

Plaxum: Matt, **She takes his hands in hers** please keep an eye on Keith. And if something is wrong with Lance, separate them. Okay? I don’t want to see Lance get hurt.

Matt: Of course. I don’t wanna see him get hurt, either.

Plaxum: Thanks. **She hugs him, then out of nowhere, kisses him on the cheek, leaving Matt a blushing mess** See you around. **She leaves the library, followed by Blumfump and Swirn who give Matt a thumbs up**

** Matt finally reacts by grinning like crazy. He walks out the library, love struck, but that feeling fades away when he sees Keith  dragging leading Lance to the bathroom. Feeling the need to investigate, he follows them inside, and hears Keith’s voice from one of the stalls **

Keith: Who was that you were talking to?

Lance: Keith, we were paired up for a project. **He sounded almost scared**

Keith: Which class? Don’t lie to me!

Lance: It’s English! And I’m not lying, I swear!

Keith: When you’re done with that project, don’t talk to her, don’t even look at her!

Lance: I-I won’t!

** Keith seemed to have calmed down, but Matt took out his phone to record more of their conversation **

Keith: Good. Remember who loves you, Lance.

Lance: Y-you do.

Keith: And you love me?... Lance?... Do you love me?... Then say it!

Lance: I love you!

** Lance sounded like he was about to cry. Matt heard shuffling, and could only assume Keith brought Lance in for a forced hug **

Keith: That’s right. I do, no one else. Don’t ever forget that.

** Matt has heard all he needed. He stopped the recording and quietly stepped out of the bathroom **

** After school, at the Holt’s house- Pidge is doing her homework in her room. Matt walks in **

Matt: Sis, we gotta talk.

Pidge: Need help with your homework again?

Matt: You know very well I don’t! But this is serious. You know Lance has been acting weird lately?

Pidge: Yeah?

Matt: Well, I followed him and Keith into the bathroom, and-

Pidge: **Perks up** You have my attention. Please continue.

Matt: It’s not what you think, just... Listen to this.

** He plays the recording from the bathroom, and Pidge’s expression turns from excitement, to confused, to horrified **

Pidge: Oh my God! That’s why Lance has been acting weird! Keith is emotionally abusing him! How did I not see this?!

Matt: I don’t think that’s the worst part, sis... I was talking with Plaxum, Blumfump, and Swirn earlier and... **Quickly** They think Keith might be the one killing everyone!

** Pidge doesn’t wanna believe such a thing. There’s no way one of her best friends could be a cold blooded murderer **

Pidge: No. Matt, that is not- No!

Matt: Believe what you want, Pidge. But Keith has motives. Everyone who hurt Lance in some way was killed! Nyma, Kuro, and Lotor were stabbed, Keith has a blade! They were all students! Who outside of school would have a reason for killing people from the same school?

Pidge: Well... I still don’t wanna believe it! I wanna get more proof. I mean, it’s obvious Keith is hurting Lance in some way, but he’s not a psycho killer!

Matt: **Sighs** Okay. I’ll find a way to get Lance away from Keith, then I’ll try and get him to talk. **He leaves her room**

* * *

ALTEA HIGH SCHOOL- DECEMBER 6 TUESDAY

** Plaxum decided something needed to be done to help Lance. She didn’t care if Keith saw her talking to him; Lance was her friend. She looks around, and sees Lance by the water fountain, and Keith is nowhere near him. Perfect **

** She walks over to him, once again making sure Keith isn’t around, then taps him on the shoulder, making him flinch at the slight contact **

Lance: Oh. Hey, Plaxum. What’s up?

Plaxum: Nothing much, but... We’re friends, right?

Lance: Of course.

Plaxum: And, as friends, we should tell each other stuff. Such as... If one friend is being hurt in some way.

Lance: What do you mean? I’m fine. **He puts on a fake, strained smile**

Plaxum: Lance, you’re not... I think Keith is hurting you.

Lance: What? No he’s not! He loves me! He would never hurt me. If he didn’t love me, why would he buy me this necklace? **He gestures to the choker necklace that seems tighter around his neck than it needs to be**

Plaxum: You mean the necklace that looks a lot like a collar?

Lance: Why does everyone keep saying that? Plaxum, he’s not hurting me!

Plaxum: Really? **He nods** ... Lance, the heater is on, making the school very hot. Why are you wearing a jacket?

Lance: ... I’m gonna go. **He turns to leave, but Plaxum grabs his hand** Hey! Stop it!

Plaxum: Lance, I’m worried! Please, talk to me!

Lance: No! **Plaxum pulls off his jacket, and the bruises on his arms are clearly shown. Some look new** Give me that!

** Plaxum doesn’t move, or speak. She’s just staring at the many bruises on her friend’s arms **

Plaxum: Lance... Who..? Did Keith do all of this?

Lance: No! I mean... Some, but- Look, he didn’t mean to do them. Sometimes Keith can get a little... Aggressive when he thinks I don’t love him anymore.

Plaxum: What ?!

** Lance flinches at her raised voice, then he snatches his jacket back, and quickly puts it on before anyone else can see **

Plaxum: What else is he doing to you?

Lance: It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.

Plaxum: Bruises on your arms isn’t nothing! Do the others know about this?

Lance: No. And they shouldn’t have to. It’s none of their business-

Keith: Lance?

** Lance smiles when he hears the familiar voice **

Lance: Hey, Keith. **He gives the** **~~ lunatic ~~ ** **love of his life a kiss on the cheek** I missed you.

Keith: That’s what I like to hear. **Notices Plaxum** **and frowns** What’s going on here? **He wraps his arm around Lance’s waist, and pulls him in close**

Lance: Oh, Plaxum was just asking about some homework. **He gives Plaxum a look that says ‘Go with it.’**

Plaxum: Yeah. I wasn’t in class one day, and I needed to ask about the homework. From class.

** Keith ignores her and turns back to Lance **

Keith: Let’s get to class, babe. **He forcefully pulls Lance in for a long kiss, and drags him to their next class once he’s finished**

Plaxum: Lance... Be careful. **She walks to her next class, still worrying over Lance, and what Keith is doing to him  
**

** As Lance and Keith head to art class, Keith pulls out his phone, making sure to turn the screen away from Lance, and opens up the document **

‘ASSHOLES KEEPING ME AWAY FROM LANCE’

~~ Nyma ~~ : For flirting with Lance multiple times

 ~~ Rolo ~~ : For hurting Lance

 ~~ Lotor ~~ : For violating Lance

 ~~ Kuro ~~ : For violating Lance

Plaxum: For trying to take Lance away from me

(More to be added)

** He closes his list and heads to class, figuring out ways to keep Plaxum away from  _ his _ Lance **


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a little... Intense at the end. I apologize if it brings back traumatic memories for some readers who may have been in an abusive relationship

THE MALL- DECEMBER 10 SATURDAY

**Allura, Romelle, Shay, and Pidge decided to have a girls day at the mall, much to Pidge's chagrin. (She only came for the smoothies)**

Shay: This was a good idea, Romelle. It's been kinda stressful lately.

Romelle: Yeah, and the four of us just never hang out together without the boys.

**Pidge wasn't listening to their conversation, mostly because it was all girly girl talk with makeup, shoes, and boys... Or girls. But the main reason was because she was thinking of what Matt had told her, and how Keith and Lance seemed to have separated themselves from the group**

Allura: Pidge?... Pidge! Earth to Pidge!

Pidge: Huh? **She snaps out of her daze and looks to Allura, who seems concerned**

Allura: Are you alright? You just blanked out there for a moment.

Pidge: I'm fine, just... Thinking.

Shay: About?...

**Pidge decides it's best not to keep them in the dark, so...**

Pidge: Matt came into my room one day and told me something that... Well... It kinda scared me.

Shay: What happened?

Pidge: He... **Quickly** Plaxum told him that she thinks Keith might be the one murdering everyone.

Allura: WHAT?! **She looks around and notices that she's caught everyone's attention; whispers Let's go somewhere else.**

**They walk away, embarrassed, and head to the food court, where they sit at a table**

Allura: Alright, so... Matt thinks Keith might be the one committing these murders?

Pidge: I don't want to believe it either, but it does kinda make sense! Nyma, Rolo, Kuro, and Lotor all did something to hurt Lance. Keith is crazy possessive, and will inflict pain on anyone who hurts Lance! Remember Jason McKowski?

Allura: ... You may have a point.

Pidge: And he has a blade, the victims were stabbed. That doesn't seem suspicious?

Shay: I don't believe it. I mean, sure, Keith is... Scary at times, but he can't be a murderer.

Pidge: Okay, I get that more proof is needed for such a big accusation, but, there is proof that Keith is hurting Lance.

Allura: He's what?! **She slams her hands down on the table**

Pidge: Matt followed them into the bathroom, recorded their conversation, a-and Lance sounded scared, and Keith sounded so... Demanding! He's definitely the reason why Lance is acting weird!

Allura: ... Oh my God. **A tear steams down her face** Not Lance. Th-this can't happen to him. **Lance was always like a brother to Allura. Always cheering her up when she's sad, making her laugh. Now they're so distant. They barely talk, and Lance spends all his time with... Him** We need to get Lance away from Keith, as soon as possible.

Pidge: Matt's working on that. **Her phone vibrates, and she looks at the text** Speaking of him. He and Hunk finally got Lance away from Keith. He keeps telling them to take him to Keith.

Allura: Tell them no!

Pidge: **Texting** On it.

How's Lance?

MahBro: Not great. He keeps telling us that Keith is gonna be mad when he finds out

Oh my 🤬. Let him be mad!

MahBro: We're taking him to Hunk's. Meet us there

Alright. Make sure to keep him away from his phone so he doesn't call Keith

MahBro: 👍

**Pidge puts away her phone, and stands up**

Pidge: We're going to Hunk's. They're bringing Lance over.

Allura: Let's go! **She quickly gets up from her seat and storms out the mall, the others following behind. Romelle catches up with her, trying to calm her down**

Romelle: 'Lura, I know you're worried, but please-.

Allura: I'm more than worried! I-I'm mad, and... And I'm scared, and... **She starts crying** Why did this have to happen to Lance of all people?! And why does Keith have to be the one to do it? **Romelle brings her in for a hug**

Romelle: I don't know... But, we're going to help Lance any way we can. Okay? **Allura nods, and gives a faint smile** Good... And if Keith is the one killing everyone... Give him hell for me?

Allura: **She chuckles** You know I will. **She plants a kiss on her lips, which is interrupted by a car horn. They turn around and see Pidge in the driver's seat of Allura's car, repeatedly hitting the horn**

Pidge: Hurry up, lesbians! Don't keep the asexual and the ally waiting! We gotta save a bisexual!

**They run to the car, and Allura drives away from the mall**

**Garrett House- Allura's car pulls up in the drive way, and the girls immediately rush to the house. Pidge knocks on the door, and Hunk answers**

Hunk: Hey guys. Matt and Lance are in the living room, come on.

**They follow Hunk to the living room where they see Lance and Matt sitting on the couch**

Allura: Lance! **She runs over to him, arms open for a hug, but he suddenly flinches, much to everyone's shock** ... Lance, what's wrong?

Lance: Nothing! I'm fine! I-I'm sorry.

Hunk: Lance, we're all worried about you. You need to tell us if Keith is hurting you in some way. We can report him, and-

Lance: Keith isn't hurting me!

Pidge: Lance! You're clearly not alright. You need to tell us what's wrong. **She puts her hands around his arms, and notices him wince slightly** ... Lance. Show me your arms.

Lance: Why should I?

Pidge: I just wanna see something. **Before Lance can protest, she pulls off his jacket, and everyone gasps at the sight of the bruises. Shay and Allura are holding back tears, Hunk looks away, and Matt and Romelle are at a loss for words** ... I'm gonna kill him.

Lance: **He snatches his jacket away from her and puts it back on** He didn't mean to do them! S-sometimes he just holds me too hard, or... Oc-occasionally he'll... He'll just-

Allura: Lance, you need to stop making excuses for him. Break up with him, or even better, call the police! This is physical abuse!

Matt: And emotional! I heard you guys in the bathroom! He kept telling you to stay away from some girl you were paired up with for a project-

Lance: You spied on us?!

Matt: Because I care about you! And so does Plaxum! She's worried about you too! We all are!

Lance: **Becoming frustrated** No! Keith loves me! He wouldn't-

**The sound of a motorcycle engine is heard from outside. Everyone looks out the window and sees a familiar red and black motorcycle pull up into the driveway**

Pidge: **Whispering** Son of a bitch, he found us.

Romelle: **Whispering** Lance, please tell me you didn't-

Hunk: **Whispering** We took his phone. W-we don't know how he found us.

Lance: He started tracking my phone.

Shay: **Whispering** Maybe he'll go away.

**A loud knock is heard**

Keith: LANCE!

Allura: **Whispering** Everyone, get down, and stay quiet.

Keith: I SEE YOUR CAR, ALLURA! WHERE'S LANCE?!

Allura: Damn it.

Shay: He doesn't wanna be with you!

**Keith knocks harder and louder**

Lance: Keith! **He rushes to the door, while the others protest. He opens the door, letting in his very pissed boyfriend** Keith, I'm sorry. I know you were supposed to come over, but they-

Keith: It's okay. **His look softens as he cups Lance's face in his hands** ... But we are going to talk when we get home. Got it?

Lance: Mhm.

Keith: Good. Let's go.

Allura: No! You're not taking him anywhere! We know what you're doing, Keith! We saw the bruises!

Keith: He had a few accidents, he's fine.

Lance: I really am.

Pidge: No he's not! You keep... You just... What you're doing is considered abuse! And the bruises on his arms, plus the recording on Matt's phone is enough evidence to get you locked up!

Keith: Well, I know Lance wouldn't want me to leave him. Would he?... **He wraps his arm around Lance, who's looking more timid by the second**... Would _he_?

Lance: I... I don't want you to leave me.

Allura: Lance, you can't be serious.

Lance: I am, guys. Just, stay out of this.

Keith: There's your answer. **He plants a kiss on Lance's forehead** Let's go. **He drags Lance out the house, sits him on the back of his motorcycle and rides away, leaving the others stunned**

Pidge: ... He doesn't want our help, guys.

Shay: But, we are gonna help him, right?

Pidge: Actually... I wanna look into that murderer theory.

Hunk: What?

Matt: Plaxum thinks Keith might be the one murdering people.

Hunk: ... Yeah, that sounds about right.

Pidge: Lance is stubborn, but we can still do something about Keith, if he's the one murdering people.

Hunk: Should we tell Shiro? Does he even know what we're doing?

Allura: He'd be crushed. We couldn't do that.

Pidge: Alright, we won't tell him. But when we have all the evidence that proves Keith is the one murdering students, we'll have to tell him. Agreed?

**Everyone nods**

Pidge: Alright. We'll investigate Nyma's murder on Monday after school.

* * *

**Keith parked his motorcycle in the McClain's driveway. No one else was home, lucky for him, so he could have some alone time with Lance. He proceeded to drag him inside, and pulled Lance into his room, then shut the door, leaving them alone in tense silence until...**

Lance: Keith, I'm sorry. If I knew, I would've called... **He doesn't respond** Keith?

Keith: ... Who do you belong to?

Lance: ... Y-you. I'm yours.

Keith: They're trying to take you away from me, Lance. You know that, right?

Lance: ... **A few tears stream down his face** Keith, I...

Keith: It's okay, baby. You did nothing wrong. It's their fault... **He sets Lance down on his bed, and begins leaving kisses on his neck**

Lance: T-they were just worried. Keith... Keith, that kinda hurts.

Keith: **Muffled** I know. **He moves the choker necklace out of his way, exposing more of Lance's slightly darker skin** I wanna leave my mark on you, and let people know that you're mine, and only mine.

Lance: **He lets out a small whine** Keith, please... **He tries to pull away, but Keith pulls him closer** I-I don't want-

Keith: **He becomes angry, and grabs Lance's wrist** So you're fine with Lotor and Kuro doing this?!

Lance: No! I didn't like it! I swear!

Keith: It's only okay when I do it, right?! You want me to keep doing this, right?! Show you how I love you more than anyone else?! Show people you're mine so no one ever hurts you again?! **He squeezes Lance's wrist tighter**

Lance: **He's now crying from the physical and emotional pain** Yes! Keith, please! Stop it, you're hurting me!

Keith: **He pushes Lance on his back and holds both of his wrists with one hand, pinning him down** I love when you beg. **He slips his free hand under Lance's shirt, causing the boy to shudder** What? Did Kuro's strong, muscular football player hand feel better?

Lance: No! Just please stop!

Keith: **He takes his hand from under Lance's shirt, much to his relief, but then covers his mouth** You talk way too much. You don't think some sleaze will swoop in and try to take you away from me? Two assholes and some bitch already tried it!... When I'm done with you, people will know that you're mine...

* * *

... Cliffhanger because I'm evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But in all seriousness though. If you or someone you know is in an abusive relationship, say something, and call these numbers for help
> 
> (The National Domestic Violence Hotline) 1-800-799-7233
> 
> (National Dating Abuse Helpline)  
> 1-866-331-9474


	10. Chapter 10

ALTEA HIGH SCHOOL- DECEMBER 12, MONDAY

** School was over, and students were heading home... Except for a small group of six. Matt, Pidge, Hunk, Shay, Allura, and Romelle were in the hallway, looking for any clues the police might have missed **

Pidge: Alright guys, keep an eye out. Look for anything. Strands of hair, thread from a shirt, dry blood, anything!

** Allura is currently inspecting the lockers, but then spots something in the locker’s hinge **

Allura: A hair strand. **She carefully removes the strand from the hinge and places it in a plastic bag** Could be Keith’s. It’s black, the same length, oily, horrible split ends-

Hunk: It’s not enough, though. Let’s keep looking.

** They continue to do so. After about five more minutes, they are about to leave with just one piece of evidence, until... **

Romelle: Um... Guys? **She reaches into the trash can, and pulls out Nyma’s destroyed cell phone** This is Nyma’s... **She hands it over to Matt who takes a closer look**

Matt: It was stabbed, but why stab the phone?

Shay: Pidge, Matt, can one of you fix it? Maybe Keith texted Nyma telling her to meet him here se he could kill her. If Keith did text her, then maybe we can find the message on the phone.

Pidge: It’ll take a while. Nyma made her dad buy expensive foreign phones.

Matt: Give us a few weeks.

Hunk: Alright. Let’s go before our parents start wondering where we are.

** They leave the school with their best source of evidence **

** December went by quickly. It was now the new year. Pidge and Matt continued to try and fix Nyma’s phone. Allura was doing everything she could to try and get Lance away from Keith. Hunk could only watch his best friend become a shell of his former self. Lance seemed to be getting worse everyday, and his family started noticing too. They noticed how he would only hang out with Keith, and he had that “I did something terrible” look in his eye, but they didn’t pry him because it seemed personal... **

** Shiro still remained oblivious to his friends’ suspicions of Keith being a murderer. No one had the heart to tell him what they thought about his brother. **

** Over time, he did notice something off about Keith and Lance’s relationship. Meanwhile, things weren’t looking too good for Blumfump and Swirn. Their best friend was missing, and hasn’t been seen in weeks **

ALTEA HIGH SCHOOL- JANUARY 8, MONDAY

** The break was over, and students went back to their daily schedules, although, there was an alarming amount of flies buzzing around the school. Students assumed one of the lunch ladies left some food on the counter. **

** Keith was making out with Lance under the stairwell, while swatting a few flies away. Keith had his hands all over Lance’s body, making sure he didn’t miss a spot as they continued their lustful make out. He began to trail his hands down to Lance’s crotch until they heard someone clear their voice. They look and see it was Shiro **

Shiro: Am I interrupting?

Keith: Yes, actually.

Shiro: Alright, well I’m sorry, but Lance needs to come down to the office. They said you forgot to fill out something on your course selection sheet.

Lance: I did?

Shiro: Yeah, don’t worry, it won’t take long. I’ll walk you down there.

Lance: Okay. **He turns to Keith** I-I’ll be right- **Keith cuts him off by crashing his lips against his own while Shiro just looks the other way**

Keith: Hurry back.

** Lance nods and follows Shiro, but not to the office. Shiro leads him into the library **

Lance: Shiro, what are we doing here? **He swats a fly away**

Shiro: ... Lance, I need you to be honest with me. Are you okay?

Lance: Yeah, I’m fine. Can we go now?

Shiro: Lance. **He holds his hand** I know something is wrong. **He brushes a fly off of his shoulder** You’ve been acting weird for a while, you and Keith. Is something wrong?...

** Lance is trying his hardest not to cry right now. But those caring dad eyes are getting to him. He finally breaks down into sobs and hugs Shiro, burying his face into his chest **

Shiro: What happened, bud?

Lance: I didn’t want to...

Shiro: **He wraps his arms around Lance in a warm embrace** Didn’t want to what? What happened-

AAAAHHH!!

** Lance and Shiro pull away from the hug run to the source of the scream, which came from the back of the library. Blumfump and Swirn stand over a violently mutilated body. Plaxum’s body. Flies surrounded her, stab wounds covered her pale body, her eyeballs were removed from their sockets, some flesh seemed to be missing, it looked like her fingers and lips were cut off, and there was dry blood all over the carpet. The four boys couldn’t bare to look, especially Lance, who felt sick to his stomach. He would’ve passed out from such a sight if not for Shiro who kept him steady as he started to stagger.  ** ** They were sent home that day **

** Students somehow found out about Plaxum, and became paranoid once again. **

** Allura, Romelle, Hunk, Shay, Matt, and Pidge were glaring daggers at Keith every time they saw him, knowing he had something to do with this  
  
**

* * *

** The school day ended with tears. Plaxum was a well-liked student, and knowing that she was dead hurt everyone... Except for Keith. Being the “good boyfriend” he is, he decided to visit Lance after school and make sure that he was okay **

** Lance was crying in his room while his sister, Veronica, tried to get him to calm down. She heard footsteps and saw Keith standing at the doorway **

Keith: Hey. Rachel let me in. How’s he doing?

Veronica: **She notices Lance flinch at the sound of his voice** Hey, Keith. He’s not too great. Maybe just leave him alone for a while.

Keith: ... Okay. Well, hope you’re okay, baby. Love you. **He walks away and Rachel turns her attention back to her brother**

Veronica: Lance, what’s wrong? And don’t say... You know. **She doesn’t want to remind him of the gruesome image he saw** ... I know something is going on between you and Keith. **She fiddles with the heart charm on his necklace, and tugs it a bit, lowering the necklace down his neck and revealing some faded hickeys** ... Lance? Where did these come from?

** Lance sits up and looks her dead in the eye. Could he really lie to his sister?... No. He couldn’t. He had to come clean and let one person know **

Veronica: Lance? Talk to me, please...

Lance: He... K-Keith didn’t wait. **Veronica looks confused, but continued to listen** He told me he would wait, but he... I told him no. It was worse than what Lotor and Kuro did, I-I hated it, Ronnie! **He wipes his tears using his jacket sleeve**

Veronica: He... He ra-! **She thinks for a moment, then decides not to say that word, worried it might trigger Lance** He did stuff to you?!

Lance: Ronnie, I’m so sorry.

Veronica: How long ago was this?

Lance: ... About six weeks ago.

Veronica: Oh my God.

Lance: He’s been getting more aggressive, and he just leaves hickeys everywhere!

Veronica: Lance, I want you to know, you did nothing wrong. Keith didn’t respect your boundaries, or our values. This is his fault, not yours. Okay, Lancey? **He nods** ... Promise me you’ll break up with him.

Lance: What? N-no! It’d just make him mad! I can’t do that!

Veronica: Lance, you need to think about yourself right now. You’re gonna have to tell someone...

Lance: ... I wanna be alone right now.

** Veronica nods, understanding **

Veronica: Okay. **She stands up and heads for the door** I’m not going to tell anyone... Now. **She walks out and closes the door behind her**

** Lance lies back down on his bed, and tried to forget what happened in December, but he just couldn’t. Keith had a hold on him, and would never let him go. He felt under his shirt and brushed his fingers over the skin Keith had ruined. He wanted to leave him, but something just kept him from doing so **

Lance: Maybe everyone was right... **He reaches for his phone, and opens his contacts. He had to call someone. Hunk, Pidge, Allura, he didn’t care. He just needed someone to talk to. Before he could choose, Rachel yelled**

Rachel: HE WHAT?! ¡Lo mataré! Dejé un violador en mi casa! LANCE!

** Luis, Rachel, and Marco run into Lance’s room, followed by Veronica **

Marco: Lance! **He runs over and hugs him, rubbing circles on his back** Are you okay?!

Lance: ... **He looks at Veronica, hurt and betrayed** You told?!

Rachel: Lance, she had to tell us. We are all so worried about you!

Lance: I... I’m so sorry.

Marco: Bro, don’t apologize. You didn’t do anything wrong.

Luis: He’s right. The next time we see Keith, we’re gonna kill him.

Rachel: Lance, you do know we’ll have to tell mamá and papá at some point, right?

Lance: No! Please don’t tell anyone else! Keith’s just gonna get angry with me, and he’ll-

Luis: He can’t hurt you if you break up with him.

Lance: What if he does?

Rachel: We will kill him. No hesitation, or anything. We will do it. I will happily knock him unconscious, then cut him up. I will do that for you!

** Lance laughs, hoping she’snot serious, and comes to a decision **

Lance: I’m gonna break up with him.

Marco: Proud of you, bud. **He pulls Lance in for a hug, warm and caring. Luis, Veronica, and Rachel join in, making it a group hug** We won’t tell mamá and papá, we’ll let you make that decision.

Lance: Thanks.

Rachel: ... I’m still going to kill him.

* * *

** Later that night while everyone was asleep, this happened! **

** Lance finally got some sleep, something he hasn’t been able to do for a while. He felt safe knowing that his siblings, mainly Rachel, would protect him. But then he stirred a bit when he heard his phone ring. He woke up, wondering who would be calling at this hour. He checked the caller ID... It was Keith **

Lance: ... Don’t answer it. Don’t answer it... **Every voice in his head told him not to answer the phone. But he ignored them and answered after the fourth ring** ... Why are you calling me?

Keith: Can’t a guy check to make sure his boyfriend is okay?

Lance: Well, I’m fine... **It was now or never** I think we should break up. **He waited for angry yelling, cries of anguish, begging, oreven Keith saying ‘I’m in your house.’ But instead, he heard...**

Keith: What?

Lance: ... Yeah! Keith, you’ve hurt me so many times, a-and I’m just scared to be around you now-

Keith: No! You are not doing this!

Lance: I’m sorry... I just... I can’t date you anymore.

Keith: Who’s making you say this?

Lance: No one. This is all coming from me... And tomorrow, I’m telling the others what you did to me...... Keith?... Are you still there?

Keith: ... I texted Nyma, telling her that I was you.

Lance: What?

Keith: I lured Rolo into a guest room where I choked him to death.

Lance: Keith, what are you talking about?

Keith: I texted Lotor and Kuro, telling them to meet you in the woods. Remember when you couldn’t find your jacket?

Lance: ... No. Y-you didn’t. You’re lying.

Keith: I cornered Plaxum in the library and stabbed her until she stopped moving.

** That set Lance off. The thought of one of his best friends being killed by the one he loved, it hurt him. Made him feel betrayed, guilty **

Lance: No! Stop lying!

Keith: Lancey, when have I ever lied to you? **His voice sent chills down Lance’s spine** Never.

Lance: ... Why would you do that?!

Keith: I only wanted to keep you safe, baby. And I’ll keep doing that for you, Lance.

Lance: I don’t ever wanna see you again! I’ll tell my parents, I’ll tell the others, I’ll tell the police!

Keith: I don’t think so. You’re not telling anyone, got it? I really don’t want to have to hurt anyone who doesn’t deserve it.

Lance: What?

Keith: If you break up with me, resist me, tell anyone what I’ve done, or better yet, talk to anyone who isn’t me, I will not hesitate to kill an innocent student! I don’t fucking care who it is! Is that what you want, Lance? What’s it gonna be?

**He was guilt-tripping him, and it was working. How couldn’t it? If Lance didn’t stay with Keith, an innocent student would be murdered. So he did the only thing he could think of**

Lance: ... Can... Can we go to the diner on Saturday? We haven’t gone on a date in a while.

Keith: **His voice becomes more gentle** Aw. I’d like that. I knew you’d make the right choice, baby. I love you.

** Lance almost retches when he says that **

Lance: I... I- I love you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay healthy everyone. And for the love of God! Sneeze into your damn elbow! Seriously! How hard is it to do that?!


	11. Chapter 11

** Pidge and Matt were using all of their free time to try and fix Nyma’s phone. They worked on weekends, between meals, during study hall, when they were supposed to be sleeping. They didn’t care how long it would take, they had to gather as much evidence as they could, for Lance, and the student body’s sake. **

** Right now, it was study hall. The two geniuses worked on the phone in the library **

Pidge: Why’d she have to buy a Japanese phone? We could’ve had this fixed in a week!

Matt: Pidge, show a little respect for the dead.

Pidge: ... What’re we gonna do if Keith wasn’t the one who texted her?

Matt: ... Well, I’m sure Keith was the one who texted Nyma before she... Y’know. But if it wasn’t him, then we can always trace the number.

Pidge: I guess. But, what would we do about Lance? We need to keep him away from Keith. And if Keith did text Nyma, then we could turn him in, and Lance would be safe! And... **She rubs her eyes, trying to hide her tears** Keith won’t hurt him again!

Matt: ... Sis, are you crying?

Pidge: No! That’s stupid, I don’t cry. **A few tears stream down her cheek** Maybe a little bit.

Matt: I get it. I’m worried about Lance, too. But we’re gonna help him... Okay?

** Instead of giving an answer, she hugs Matt, and hides her tear-stained face in his shirt **

Pidge: Okay...

Matt: And, who knows? Maybe Lance will break up with Keith on his own... **He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, sees the notification, and frowns** Or not.

Pidge: What’s wrong?

Matt: The photography club just posted a few pictures on the school website. And look which picture has the caption, ’Cutest Couple’.

** Pidge takes a look and grimaces. On the school website is a picture of Lance and Keith, sitting on the bleachers in a gentle embrace. And Lance is actually smiling **

Pidge: That’s the first time I’ve seen him smile in weeks.

** The bell rings **

Matt: We’ll work on the phone at lunch. **He and Pidge put the phone and tools in a small toolbox and head to their classes**

** On his way to his next class, Matt, not looking where he was going, bumped into someone. He was about to apologize to the person, but stopped himself when he sees who it is **

Matt: Hey, Keith.

Keith: Hey.

Matt: I saw yours and Lance’s photo on the school website. Congrats.

Keith: Thanks. **He’s about to walk away, but Matt stops him with another question**

Matt: So, how’s Lance?

Keith: What?

Matt: Well, I’m sure you’ve noticed that he hasn’t been himself lately, what with you being his boyfriend, and spending every single second with him.

Keith: He’s fine. He’s just upset about Plaxum.

Matt: Actually, he’s been like this before Plaxum... Passed on. It was around the time when Kuro and Lotor were stabbed in the woods. What happened then?

Keith: They tried to fuck him in a closet, remember?... Any more questions?

Matt: ... No. **He walks past Keith and heads to class**

HISTORY CLASS

** Lance was busy reading from his textbook to notice Allura sit it the open seat next to him. When ten seconds had passed, Allura tapped him on the shoulder, making him flinch **

Allura: Sorry.

Lance: I-it’s fine. **He continues reading, trying hard to ignore her**

Allura: ... Lance, you might as well just tell me everything that Keith has done. We all saw the bruises, we know he’s been hurting you.

Lance: He’s not hurting me. I mean, I see why you think that because of the bruises, but he just grabs me a little too hard sometimes.

Allura: ... Alright. Well, can I ask one more question?

Lance: I guess.

Allura: **She lowers her voice** Where was Keith during the murders?

** He immediately freezes when she asks that. Did she know? How does she know? Do the others know? Would Keith kill them for knowing? **

Lance: ... Why are you asking that?

Allura: Well, it’s just... The others and I think that Keith may be the one who murdered Nyma, Rolo, Kuro, Lotor, And Plaxum.

Lance: Allura, he didn’t do anything. He would never do something like that.

Allura: But it makes sense. Nyma, Rolo, Kuro, and Lotor hurt you in some way. I don’t know what Plaxum has done, but I’m sure you’re aware of how... Possessive Keith is of you.

Lance: He’s not possessive. He just worries about me. And he would never murder people. **Thinking** _I’m lying right to her face._

Allura: **She sighs** **in defeat** Alright. But you would tell me, right?

Lance: ... Yeah. _Another lie_

Allura: Okay... **She began taking notes, while thinking of ways she could help Lance and expose Keith for the horrible person that he is... Then she had an idea. She knew exactly who could help**

JANUARY 10 THURSDAY

**Allura is in the guidance counselor’s office, speaking with someone**

Allura: Thanks for helping me, uncle Coran.

** Coran, Allura’s uncle and the student’s favorite guidance counselor. He was known for his welcoming and quirky personality, and his iconic mustache **

Coran: Anything for my favorite niece, and her friends. So, you say Lance and Keith are having relationship issues?

Allura: Yes... The others and I believe that Lance is in denial about Keith abusing him.

Coran: **He frowns a bit** What‘s happened, exactly?

Allura: Well... There are bruises on Lance’s arms, he’s scared all the time, and I think Keith may be forcing Lance to do things he doesn’t want to do.

** Coran takes a moment to process this disturbing information **

Coran: Has Lance told anyone?

Allura: We don’t know. But it’s clear that Keith is abusing him, physically and emotionally.

Coran: Well don’t worry. The three of us will have a talk, and find out what’s going on. If Keith is abusing Lance, the authorities may need to get involved.

Allura: I understand. Thank you, uncle Coran.

Coran: **He brings her in for a hug** Of course, dear.

Allura: Also, could you not tell Keith and Lance I asked for you to talk to them? Lance doesn’t want us to be worried, and I’m scared of what Keith might do if he found out.

Coran: I understand. Now you’d better head to class. The bell is about to ring.

Allura: Alright. Thanks again!

** Allura leaves the office. Coran dials a number on the school phone **

Coran: Yes, hello? I need Lance McClain, and Keith Kogane to come to my office... No, not now. Tell them to come during study hall.

** Sometime later, study hall had started, and Lance and Keith are walking to Coran’s office. Keith is visibly angry, and berates Lance on their way to the office **

Keith: Who the fuck did you tell?

Lance: N-no one. I swear I didn’t tell anyone.

Keith: **His tone becomes sweeter** Don’t I love you, Lancey? You know I would never hurt you, right? **He kisses Lance on the cheek**

Lance: O-of course y-you wouldn’t. And, maybe Coran won’t talk to us about that.

Keith: You better hope not. **He grabs Lance’s hand, with no intention of letting go**

** They arrive at the office, and Lance opens the door, letting them in. Coran greets them with a welcoming smile **

Coran: Lance, Keith! Thanks for coming. Have a seat. **They do so** So... How are things between the two of you?

Keith: We’re doing okay. **He looks to Lance expectantly. When he doesn’t say anything, he squeezes his hand**

Lance: Yeah, everything’s been great. Why do you ask?

Coran: Well, some of the students, I won’t say who, have been... Concerned in regards to your relationship.

Keith: What do you mean?

Coran: Well, Keith, they think you might be abusing Lance.

Keith: What? I’m not! I-I would never do that to him!

Lance: He really wouldn’t.

Coran: I’m not saying you are. The other students just suspect that-

Keith: Well, they’re wrong! I have never laid a finger on Lance!

Coran: They’re just worried, Keith.

Keith: Well tell them to mind their own damn business! We’re fine!

Coran: **He sees Lance visibly shaking, and looking down at the floor** Alright, but can I hear from Lance?

Keith: He doesn’t wanna talk.

Coran: Lance? **Lance looks up at him** Are you really okay?

Lance: ... Yeah. I’m fine. Keith isn’t hurting me.

Keith: See? He’s fine. Those students just probably took everything out of context! **He pulls Lance out of his seat, and opens the door** I think we’re done here. **He pulls Lance out of the office and slams the door shut**

Coran: ... Well, that could’ve gone better.

** Keith continued dragging Lance through the school until they reach the supply closet Keith hid in after Rolo and Nyma embarrassed him in front of the art class. He pulls Lance inside, and closes the door. Neither of them says a thing until... **

Lance: Keith, I don’t know how Coran found out. I didn’t tell him anything... **Keith doesn’t respond** ... Keith?... You believe me, right?

Keith: Up against the wall. Now!

** Lance does as he’s told, with tears in his eyes, knowing what’s about to happen **

Keith: I’m only going to ask this once. Who did you tell?

Lance: No one! Keith, I didn’t tell anyone, I swear!

Keith: **He doesn’t look convinced** Sure. **He slips one of his cold hands under Lance’s shirt, the other slips into his pants** You know you have to make it up to me.

Lance: ... I know... You know I don’t like doing this.

Keith: I know, but it makes me happy. And you do want me to be happy... Right?

Lance: Mhm.

Keith: Good. **He cups Lance’s ass and squeezes it** God, you’re already turning me on. You fucking, little tease. **He licks Lance’s neck** Don’t forget our date on Saturday.

Lance: Y-yeah, I- **Keith bites down on his neck, making him wince** Remember!...

Keith: Good. Now take off your pants.

**Lance nods and begins to unzip his jeans**

**Twenty minutes later, the two walk out of the closet. Keith looked satisfied, but Lance looked horrified and is wiping himself off with paper towels. Keith zips up his jeans and straightens his clothes**

Keith: Clean yourself up.

Lance: Okay... **He rubs his neck, where Keith left another hickey, then walks to the bathroom, but not before Keith smashes his lips against his own**

Keith: See you later.

**Once Keith disappears down the hall, Lance runs into the nearest bathroom, grabs a fistful of paper towels, wets them, and rubs his skin forcefully. Keith had raped him again, and he couldn’t stop it, not unless he wanted an innocent student to die at the hands of his tormentor. He had to get out of this. He just wanted to be free from the abuse, and the thought of his friends and family worrying about him. He had to end his suffering. He used the damp paper towels to clog the sink drain, and let the faucet run**

**He then pulled out his phone, opened up a document, and started typing**

_ To anyone who finds this,   
I can’t live like this anymore. I’m tired of the abuse. I hate seeing the people I love hurting because of me. I hate knowing that because of me, Nyma, Rolo, Kuro, Lotor, and are dead.   
I hate that I pushed my friends away when they were trying to help me.   
I was told that I would be protected, that I would be safe. But I don’t feel safe anywhere anymore. _

_Sincerely, Lance McClain_

**The note was done. Now for the rest. Lance took one final breath and dunked his head in the cold water**

* * *

Cliffhanger, suckers


	12. Chapter 12

** Matt was walking down the hallway, reading a book, but became distracted when he heard running water coming from the bathroom. He went in so he could turn the water off, but stopped and screamed when she saw Lance, unmoving and his head in the overflowing sink **

Matt: LANCE! **He threw his book to the side, ran over to Lance’s still body, and lifted his head out of the sink** Oh my God! **Tears began to form in his eyes when he wouldn’t wake up. Knowing how serious the situation was, he laid him down on the floor and proceeded to give him CPR. After about a minute, Lance started coughing up water** Lance! Are you okay? **He doesn’t respond** Lance, talk to me... Please.

Lance: ... Why did you do that?

Matt: I wasn’t just going to let you die!

Lance: But why?! **He gets up off the floor, staggering a bit** I wanted to die! I don’t want to be here anymore!

Matt: Lance, I understand you’re upset, but suicide isn’t the answer!

Lance: Yes it is! I just wanna die!

Matt: It isn’t! Imagine how your friends would feel, imagine how your family would feel!... I’d... We’d miss you, Lance... **He wipes a tear forming at the corner of his eye** Why would you want this?...

** Lance looked away, not being able to look Matt in the eye. A minute passed, and Matt sighed **

Matt: I’m taking you home. **He nods** Alright, let’s go. **He walks him out of the bathroom, Lance’s head resting on his shoulder** Whenever you’re ready, talk to me. Okay? **Another nod  
  
**

* * *

** Matt drove Lance to his house in complete silence. When they walked in the house, Lance’s family immediately crowded around him when they see his tear-stained face. Lance’s father, Victor, talks to Matt **

Victor: What happened to him?

Matt: ... He tried to commit suicide.

** Hearing that, Lydia pulls Lance in for a hug, and rubs circles on his back, attempting to calm him down **

Matt: He wouldn’t talk to me when I asked why.

Victor: **Sighs** Thank you for helping him... I gotta be honest, I’m surprised Keith wasn’t the one to save him.

** Matt, Veronica, Luis, Marco, And Rachel tense when they hear him say that, but it goes unnoticed by Lydia and Victor **

Matt: Well, about Keith... Keep an eye on him. He and Lance haven’t been doing too well together.

Victor: Thank you, uh... **He’s trying to figure out his name**

Matt: Matt Holt.

Victor: Alright, Matt. Come over anytime if Lance isn’t doing so well.

Matt: I will. **He heads back to his car, and drives away. The family continued to console Lance**

** Holt’s House- Matt’s room. Pidge and Matt are video chatting with Allura, Romelle, Hunk, and Shay on his computer **

Matt: He tried to fucking drown himself! Keith has gone too far! Now Lance wants to kill himself!

Hunk: Well what can we do?! You and Pidge are still fixing the phone! Lance won’t go anywhere near us! Keith is probably beating the crap out of him! Shiro has no idea what’s going on! And Lance is dating a murderer!

Shay: The police certainly won’t take us seriously when all we have is a strand of hair and a stabbed phone.

Allura: And Lance won’t call the police! I don’t blame him, either. What if one of these days, Keith just goes crazy and ends up killing him? We know he’s capable of it!

Pidge: What ever happened to the days whenever someone does that kind of crap, and a bunch of people just get together, and kick their fucking ass?

Hunk: Look, I’m down for kicking Keith’s ass, but we gotta do this right. We need people to know what he’s doing to Lance, and that he’s a danger to everyone.

Romelle: He’s right. Abuse is a pretty big charge, so we need all the proof we can get. We could record more of their conversations, and get pictures of Lance’s bruises, but I’m sure he won’t consent if it involves Keith.

Matt: We could tell his family. Then we’ll have one of his siblings take pictures.

Hunk: ... I... I didn’t even think of them. How would they even react to this?!

Matt: I don’t think they even realize.

Shay: ... We’ll tell them. We’ll tell them everything.

Pidge: There’s no way they’ll believe us. They all love Keith!

Hunk: No, his parents love him. Marco, Veronica, Luis, and Rachel? Not so much. They’ve always had a bad feeling about Keith ever since he broke Jason McKowski’s wrist.

Pidge: Okay, so should we just tell them?

Allura: Yeah... We’ll tell them on Saturday. Everyone agree?

** Everyone nods **


	13. Chapter 13

ARUS DINER- JANUARY 12, SATURDAY

** Lance’s family was hesitant to let him leave the house after what happened on Thursday, but his parents figured that he’d be okay since he would be with Keith.   
** ** Things were going well so far. No threats, no death glares of jealousy, and no inappropriate touching (Mainly because they were in a public restaurant).   
** ** They were just sitting in a booth, sharing a milkshake **

Keith: Are you sure you’re okay? **He actually sounded genuine, and not like a psycho** You really scared me, I couldn’t sleep that night.

Lance: I am. Don’t worry about it, Keith. I-I just wasn’t thinking.

Keith: Okay, good. Because if you  did  kill yourself, **His hand trails to Lance’s arm** I’d just  snap . **He tightens his grip around his arm, irritating the bruises** So don’t do that again, okay? **Lance nods compliantly, and Keith relaxes** ... So, who gave you mouth to mouth?

Lance: What?

Keith: Well, someone obviously gave you mouth to mouth, otherwise you wouldn’t be here. So, who was it?

Lance: **He saw where this was going, and began to panic. He knew Keith would not hesitate to kill one of their friends** Why do you need to know?

Keith: They didn’t try anything, did they? **His voice becomes quieter so no one in the diner will hear him** I wanna know who else other than me had their lips all over you. C’mon, tell me. **He runs his fingers through Lance’s hair and whispers in his ear** I haven’t had any fun in a while. Maybe you can watch.

Lance: Keith, n-no! **He pushes Keith off of him, immediately regretting in when Keith’s face morphs to anger** Do-don’t worry about it!... Please?   
**Keith, now seeing how scared Lance is, relaxes and nods** Thank you.

Keith: Sorry.

Lance: It’s okay. Just, don’t say stuff like that again. It scares me.

Keith: Okay. **He plants a small kiss on Lance’s cheek, then continues drinking the milkshake**

** What Keith had said made Lance have flashbacks of the day after the break. He remembered seeing Plaxum’s horribly mutilated body, her skin, pale and dry, her eyes hanging out of her sockets. But, how did he do it? And why so gruesome? Keith would normally just stab people, but he obviously did more than just stab her. It’s like he was really angry with her **

Lance: ... Keith?... Why did you do... So much to Plaxum?

Keith: What do you mean?

Lance: **He lowers his voice so none of the other patrons can hear** Well, your previous murders were just... Less messy, but with Plaxum... You did a lot to her. D-did you really have to gauge out her eyes?

Keith: **He lowers his voice** I didn’t want to do so much, but she said something I didn’t agree with... **Before Lance could ask what she said, Keith answered for him** I’m not a bad boyfriend, am I? **He put on the most inncocent look he could make**

Lance: Uh- No. Of course not.

Keith: Okay, good. **His faux concern turned to calmness in a matter of seconds** I love you.

Lance: I... Love you... Too... **He notices a boy looking at them from a table. He looks concerned, and Lance sees an opportunity** Hey, um... Why don’t we get a refill on the milkshake?

Keith: Alright. Chocolate-vanilla swirl, right? **Lance nods** Okay. **He grabs the milkshake glass and leaves the table**

** Once Keith is gone, Lance grabs a napkin, pulls out a pen and writes something on it. He looks over at the boy, and motions for him to come to his table. The boy ** **does so and introduces himself **

Boy: Hey. I’m James. Are you okay?

**He says nothing. Instead he slides the napkin towards James that reads “Help me. I’m scared”**

James: ... What’s wrong? Is it that guy? **He looks at Keith and Lance nods** Is he hurting you? **Lance nods again**... Alright. I’ll get you out of here-

Keith: Lance? **He walks back to the table with another milkshake** What’s going on?

Lance: **He crumples the napkin** H-hi Keith. Uh, th-thanks for getting a refi-

Keith: Who’s this?

Lance: **Quickly** No one, he’s nobody.

James: James Griffin. I hope I wasn’t interrupting your date.

Keith: Well, you were.

Lance: Keith, can we just go?

Keith: Now, I don’t wanna see you near Lance again, I don’t wanna see you talking to him, or looking at him. Got it?

James: Easy, man. We were just-

Keith: **He grabs James by the front of his shirt, and brings him down to his level** If you value your life, you’ll walk out that door. Now.

Lance: Keith, stop it! **He looks around and sees the patrons staring** Let him go.

Keith: I don’t wanna see your pathetic face again. Got it?! **James nods** Good. Now leave. **He releases his shirt, and James bolts out of the diner. He turns to Lance, looking worried** Are you okay?

Lance: I was fine, you overreacted!... **Keith’s concerned look shifts to anger** I... I’m sorry, I-

Keith: Bathroom. Now. **He grabs Lance’s wrist and drags him into the bathroom, then locks the door** I try protecting you. I try keeping creeps and perverts away from you. But you just won’t let me do my job and keep you safe!

Lance: I don’t need protection from anyone! And it’s bad enough that you’re killing students, please don’t kill some random guy.

Keith: He was trying to take you away from me!

Lance: He didn’t try anything! I wanted to talk to him.

Keith: What?!

Lance: He saw that something was wrong! Anyone could see that something is wrong! You’re a psychopath! You hurt people! You hurt me! You’re- **He’s cut off when Keith struck him across his face. He’s shocked at this action** ... Keith...

** Keith did it. He actually hit Lance. Something he’s never done. He’s shamed him, hurt him emotionally, violated him, but never hit him. He felt some remorse, but he liked doing it. He showed Lance that he had the upper hand. Lance had to obey him. He was, and will always be his **

Keith: ... Don’t cross me ever again. Don’t talk to me like that again. Got it? **When Lance doesn’t respond, he grabs both of his wrists, and pins him to the wall** Got it?!

Lance: ... Yes...

Keith: **He smirks** Love you... **Tired of waiting, he digs his nails into Lance’s wrists and watches him wince in pain** Don’t you have something to say?

Lance: I love you too. **This was said with no emotion at all**

** Satisfied, Keith changed his demeanor and released Lance from his grip **

Keith: Good.

* * *

MCCLAIN HOUSE

**Allura knocks on the door. Rachel answers moments later **

Rachel: Guys? I haven’t seen you all in a while. How have you been?

Allura: Fine. Um... May we come in?

Rachel: Sure. Of course. They walk in the house and settle down in the living room where Luis, Veronica, and Marco are watching a movie. **They turn away from the tv and are shocked to see the group**

Marco: Oh. Hey, guys. Lance isn’t here. He’s on a date with Keith-

Hunk: We actually came to talk to you guys about them. You guys may have noticed their relationship isn’t exactly the healthiest.

Veronica: Yeah. We picked up on a few things. Lance told us some stuff.

Allura: He told you guys what’s been going on? He’ll barely talk to us at school.

Luis: Well, he was in a very vulnerable state when he opened up to us. And, maybe he knows that Keith can’t get to him here like he can at school.

Allura: I guess that makes sense... Did Lance mention anything about abuse?

Veronica: ... Sort of. But, have any of you noticed anything about Keith? Like, is he... Does he frequently touch Lance without consent at school?

Matt: What are you trying to say?

Veronica: **Sighs** When Plaxum was found in the library, and Lance came home, I found hickeys on his neck... And he told me that Keith... He... He-

Marco: **Seeing Veronica about to cry, he steps in** Keith raped him! Okay?! And Lance won’t break up with him, or tell anyone else about it because he’s terrified of him!

** Allura, Romelle, Shay, Matt, Hunk, And Romelle are shocked, disgusted, pissed, all at once. And right now, they just wanted to raise some hell. They knew Keith was messed up, but they never thought he would stoop so low as to rape one of their friends **

Pidge: He. Fucking. Raped him?! Oh my God! I’m going to kill him! I’ll do it in ways that haven’t been invented yet! I’ll just... GAH!

Shay: Oh my God... Why... Just... Why wouldn’t he tell us something like this?!

Rachel: Lance is terrified of him! He won’t even tell our parents because he’s worried that Keith will hurt him!

Matt: Raping isn’t hurting him?!

Marco: We know we should’ve told someone!

Hunk: Yeah! You should’ve!

Luis: But Lance won’t let us tell anyone! And he told us he would break up with Keith, we don’t know what changed his mind!

Matt: Alright, enough! Look, Hunk is right when, you should’ve told someone that Keith raped Lance. And did something happen that may have changed Lance’s mind about breaking up with Keith?

Marco: No, we don’t know what happened! When we confronted him about it, he just gave us that whole “He’s trying to change” spiel.

Matt: **Sighs** Well, we’re trying to gather enough evidence of Keith abusing Lance so we can let everyone know that’s he’s dangerous. We were hoping you could take pictures of Lance’s bruises.

Veronica: Keith’s been hitting him?!

Shay: Have you seen him without his jacket on? There are bruises all over his arms!

Luis: We’ll do it. We don’t want that cabrón anywhere near our brother!

Shay: Okay, but don’t let him onto you. When we started asking questions, Keith just kept distancing himself and Lance from us.

Luis: So we have to keep letting him in our house?

Romelle: Have them leave the door open, record any of their conversations. We are going to take that bastard down.


	14. Chapter 14

JANUARY 14, MONDAY- SCHOOL GYM

** The school finally had a memorial service for Plaxum. They didn’t have to bribe the students or make it mandatory like they did with Nyma, Rolo, Kuro, Lotor’s memorials since Plaxum was loved by the students and faculty. Everyone showed up in the gym wearing black and bawling their eyes out. Blumfump and Swirn were giving their speeches, talking about how they’ve been best friends with Plaxum since first grade, and how they’ve been there for each other. Swirn wasn’t even able to finish his speech and ran out of the gym in tears. **

** Lance was trying his hardest not to cry, because every time he was about to, Keith, who was smiling the whole time, would tighten his grip on his hand. Allura, Pidge, Romelle, Hunk, Matt, and Shay notice this from where they’re sitting and just scowl, not wanting to interrupt the service. An hour had passed and the memorial was over, so was the school day. The students headed home **

Allura: He did it. That bastard did it! You all saw the look on his face!

Hunk: He didn’t even pretend to be upset! I just... I just want to... Ugh!... **He looks to his left and notices the look on Matt’s face. A mix of anger, sadness, and what appears to be jealousy** Matt? **He doesn’t respond** Matt? Hello? Are you with us?

Matt: Huh?

Shay: Are you okay?

Matt: Yeah. I’m fine. Just... Y’know, memorials and... Death, affects us all in different ways, and people react differently.

Pidge: **Not buying it** Uh-huh. Matt, what’s really going on? I’m your sister, I know when some weird shit is going on with you.

Matt: I just... Would it make me a terrible person if I... Liked Lance?

Hunk: What? When you say you like Lance, do you mean you “like-like” Lance?

Matt: Fuck. Forget it, it’s stupid. I-I don’t know why I said that. That is inappropriate, and-

Shay: Matt, that doesn’t make you a terrible person.

Matt: But, everything that’s happening to Lance, the last thing he needs right now is this. Another guy in love with him.

Shay: Matt, Keith isn’t in love with Lance. And if he is, it isn’t healthy. Lance deserves so much better than him. You are willing to do everything for him. If it weren’t for you, we wouldn’t find out about Keith abusing Lance, and Lance would be dead. He deserves someone like you, Matt.

** Matt, truly touched by Shay’s words sheds a few tears **

Matt: I don’t think he’s gonna wanna date, anyone, for a while when this is all over.

Pidge: But you would be the first one he asks to go out with... So, **She smirks a little** when did you start liking him that way?

Matt: Uh... Probably in seventh grade.

Romelle: Why didn’t you say anything?

Matt: Well, I knew Keith liked him, and I didn’t wanna hurt him. Now I have deep regrets. When I saw Lance in the bathroom, I just... I started getting those feelings back.

_ Aaah! _

** Recognizing the scream as Lance’s, the group runs to where they heard him. As they make their way down a hallway, they find Shiro, Lance, and Keith by a water fountain. Lance is on the floor, holding his hand over his eye. Shiro helps him up, and they’re horrified when they see Lance’s black eye  **

Matt: Lance! What happened?! **He sends a glare in Keith’s direction, knowing he had something to do with this**

Lance: I... I slipped and fell on the water fountain mouth-piece.

Pidge: You slipped?

Lance: Yeah. I-I wasn’t looking, and ju-just slipped. I’m fine, though.

Keith: I tried to tell him the floor was a little wet, but he just wouldn’t listen. **Lance flinches under his gaze**

Shiro: We’re taking him to the nurse real quick before she leaves. C’mon, Keith.

Keith: Oh, you’re too late. I saw her leave the school.

Shiro: Ah, shit. Why don’t you take Lance to his place, then? I’ll meet you at home.

Keith: C’mon, Lance. **He grabs Lance’s hand**

Pidge: Wait! **Tries to come up with an excuse** Um... Matt and I live close by him. We could take him home. Right, Matt?

Matt: Yeah. Is that okay with you, Lance?

Lance: ... I... **He looks to Keith who nods** Um... Sure. **He yanks his hand away from Keith’s grasp and walks away with Matt and Pidge, feeling Keith’s glare burning holes on the back of his head**

ALLURA’S CAR

Hunk: I am going to grab him by his mullet, then twist his neck.

Romelle: After I gauge out his eyes.

Allura: Right after I dig my nails into his throat. **She pulls out her phone and looks through her contacts**

Shay: Who are you calling?

Allura: Rachel. **She calls Rachel, and she picks up seconds later** Hey, Rachel... Everyone is heading home. But look, Lance has a black eye. He says he fell on the water fountain mouthpiece... **Screaming is heard** Rach- Rachel! Yes, it’s obvious that Keith punched him, we saw the look in his eye. Get a picture of his eye before it heals... Okay. Bye. **She hangs up** Let’s get home. I just want to forget today ever happened.

MATT’S CAR

Lance: ... Thanks for giving me a ride.

Matt: Well, we weren’t just gonna let you be alone with Keith for ten minutes.

Lance: What?

Pidge: Lance, you can drop the act. We all know that Keith is hurting you. Well, except for Shiro.

Lance: He doesn’t mean to do it. It’s my-

Matt: Lance, don’t you dare say it’s your fault when you know that’s not true.

Pidge: You deserve so much better than Keith. Someone who actually cares about you, and doesn’t treat you like a human punching bag.

Lance: He doesn’t hit me!

Pidge: Oh really? Then, do tell. How did you get that black eye again? O-or where those bruises on your arms came from? Huh?!

Lance: I already told you, he holds me too tight, and I fell!

Pidge: Lance, that is some bullshit and you know it! I know you want to believe there’s some good left in Keith, but there’s not! Hell, there probably never was!

Matt: He’s not exactly a saint, Lance!... You... You’re amazing, Lance. You’re nice, funny, and just... **He chokes back a few tears** I‘m scared that Keith will just hurt you worse than he already has... You deserve all the love in the world right now.

** Matt parks his car by the McClain’s house **

Pidge: ... Lance? Are you okay?

** Lance wipes a few tears from his eyes, and turns to Matt **

Lance: You really mean that?

Matt: Of course I do... I’m guessing you’re not used to hearing that kind of stuff from Keith?

Lance: ... No.

** Noticing him about to cry again, Pidge takes his hand in hers, careful not to grip it too hard **

Pidge: Lance, it’s gonna be okay.

Matt: Whatever he said is a load of crap. Keith doesn’t deserve someone like you. Anyone would be really lucky to have you...

Lance: Thanks... **He genuinely smiles, making Matt blush**

**Matt suddenly leaned over the gear shift and kisses Lance, much to his and Pidge’s shock. Matt realizes what he’s doing, and pushes himself off of Lance**

Matt: Oh my God! I’m so sorry! Fuck, I just did that without a warning! I-I’m so sorry! Why the hell did I even do that- **Lance leans over and kisses Matt. He melts into it, and runs his fingers through Lance’s hair**

** This is nothing like the kisses Keith would give Lance. There was no biting, scratching, or touching below the waist. They took things slow and were in perfect sync... Until Pidge cleared her throat **

Pidge: I’m still in the car!

** Lance and Matt look at each other, stunned over what just happened. Matt carefully takes Lance’s hand into his, and kisses it **

Matt: I’ve always loved you, Lance.

Lance: ... **Instead of replying, h** **e plants a small kiss on his cheek, and gets out the car** I’ll text you later. **He walks to his house**

Pidge: ... So, what does this make you guys?

Matt: I’m not sure.

**Marco can be heard yelling**

Marco: _OH MY GOD, LANCE! YOUR EYE!_


	15. Chapter 15

JANUARY 24, THURSDAY- LANCE’S ROOM 

** Lance is in his room, doing homework on his bed, but pauses when he hears a knock at his door **

Lance: Come in.

** Matt walks in his room, smiling **

Matt: Hey.

Lance: Hola, monada.

Matt: Eres mas linda.  **He walks over to Lance, takes his hand, and plants a small kiss on his wrist**

Lance: **Laughing** When did you learn Spanish?

Matt: About a week ago. And I’m getting pretty good.

Lance: Well, you just said I was a cuter girl.

Matt: **Embarrassed** Oh... Changing the subject, he didn’t hurt you today, did he?

Lance: ... He bit my shoulder in the bathroom. Claims he was “marking me”.

Matt: **He sits on the bed** Want me to kiss it better?

Lance: **Chuckles** You are so cheesy... But, yes. **He takes off his jacket, the faded bruises on his arms still visible, then slides the collar of his shirt down, revealing the bite mark**

Matt: Let me know if it hurts. **When Lance nods, he starts kissing around the bite mark. It was soft, gentle, slow, and perfect** ... Hey, Keith’s not coming over today, is he? I don’t feel like dealing with him.

Lance: Don’t worry. He’s helping Shiro fix his car, so they’ll be a while.

**Ever since they kissed in his car, Matt and Lance started becoming more than just friends behind Keith’s (And Shiro’s) back. The group knew, thanks to a certain Aro-Ace gremlin, and fully supported the relationship, knowing Matt would treat Lance way better than Keith. Lance was still dating Keith, but his heart truly belonged to Matt, and he would always be cautious whenever he met with him. He couldn’t risk Keith hurting him, or worse. He loved every second of their relationship. Small kisses on his cheeks, Matt becoming flustered whenever he would hold Lance, worried it might trigger unpleasant memories, and the constant complimenting. Matt still didn’t tell Lance how he and the others were getting dirt on Keith, and Lance didn’t tell Matt how Keith is the one murdering people**

Matt: So, the Valentines Day dance is in three weeks. Do you maybe... Think you’re gonna go?

Lance: Well, I know Keith is gonna drag me to it. Probably to flaunt me in front of everyone as his property.

Matt: Well... You could fake being sick, and we could hang out.

Lance: That won’t work. He always insists on taking care of me when I’m sick. And with what’s been going on, I don’t feel like being alone with him.

Matt: Right. Well, me, and the others are going. We could keep an eye on you. **He slowly wraps his arms around Lance, as if asking for permission. When he nods, Matt pulls him in a little closer and kisses him on his forehead**

Lance: That’d be nice.

** Matt’s phone buzzes. He checks and sees it’s an urgent text from Pidge **

AroAce of Base: I FIXED IT! I FIXED THE PHONE!  🚨 GET OVER HERE!

Alright, on my way

Matt: I gotta go. **He kisses Lance on the cheek one more time, then walks to the door**

Lance: Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow.

* * *

MALL

** Allura, Shay, and Romelle are in a store looking at outfits for the Valentines Day dance, and discussing Lance, Keith, and Matt **

Romelle: **Pulls out a blue dress** I’ll be honest, I’m still kinda worried about Lance.

Allura: Same. Keith hurts Lance for no reason at all, but if he finds about him and Matt, he’ll actually have a reason to hit him, or worse!

Romelle: I swear to God, if I even see Keith at the dance, just... Wi-with his hands all over Lance, I’m just gonna-!

_ Keith? _

** Romelle is cut off from her small rant, andlooks behind her to see James Griffin, with a look of concern on his face **

Allura: Pardon?

James: Are you guys talking about Keith Kogane? Mullet, purple eyes?

Shay: Yes. Do you know him?

James: Yeah, the guy is total psycho!

Allura: What? H-how do you-

James: His boyfriend, I guess, needed help, then Keith just shows up out of nowhere and threatens me.

Shay: He threatened you?

James: Yeah. He grabbed me by the front of my shirt, then said if I value my life, I’ll walk out the door. If you guys are friends with him, maybe just keep your distance. **He is about to leave, but Allura stops him**

Allura: Wait! **She pulls out her phone** Could you start your story over?

* * *

HOLT HOUSE

** Pidge is sitting at her desk and staring at Nyma’s phone in disbelief. Matt soon barges into her room **

Matt: You really fixed it?!

Pidge: Yeah! And I found Nyma’s last text! Look! **She shoves the phone in his face. Matt reads the text, and stares at it in disbelief**

Matt: This is his old number... Oh my God, that son of a bitch did it.

Pidge: Now we have cold hard evidence!  This is irrefutable! Keith is the murderer! We are gonna take that asshole down!

Matt: Alright, but how? Do we show this to the police, and have them deal with him?

Pidge: No. **Her tone sends a chill down Matt’s spine** We do this my way. He hurt Lance, repeatedly, now we’re gonna get him back. We’ll tell the police after we tell the whole school. Think. What is the one school event no student would ever miss?

Matt: ... The Valentines Day Dance.

Pidge: Exactly! Everyone will be there, even Keith. That prick won’t know what hit him!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m back, bitches! (Always wanted to say that) Anyway, WARNING: This chapter will include mentions of eating disorder/body shaming

ALTEA HIGH SCHOOL CAFETERIA- JANUARY 30, WEDNESDAY

** Matt was desperately trying to suppress his anger as he watched Keith and Lance making out at their table. He just hated every second of it, having to watch  Keith restrain Lance’s arms so he couldn’t push him off. Watching  Keith bite down on Lance’s already bruised tan skin. Felt like dying whenever he saw  Keith’s  hand move between Lance’s legs. He wanted to strangle  Keith whenever he forced his tongue in Lance’s mouth and pushed his head towards him so he couldn’t back away. He hated every damn second of it. ‘It’ll all be over soon.’ He thought over and over again **

Hunk: **Notices Matt staring at Lance and Keith** He’ll be okay.

Matt: No he won’t! Keith is gonna do something worse to Lance than he already has, I just know it.

Allura: Matt, sure Keith is... Demented, but he’d never murder Lance. He just wouldn’t!

Matt: I’m pretty sure he would, Allura!

Pidge: **Whispers** Shut up. Shiro’s coming.

** Matt and Allura calm down before Shiro sits at their table **

Shiro: Hey, guys. What’s up?

Pidge: Nothin’. Just watching Lance and Keith, ‘cause they’re my... **Strained** OTP.

Shiro: Alright... **He takes notice of the mood** Okay, I seriously feel like I’m missing something. Are you guys fighting? Should I say something to Lance or Keith?

Allura: No! They just... Wanted some alone time. Y’know, couple stuff.

Shiro: Well, I would not know that. But they’ve been having alone time for months-

Romelle: **Quickly** It’s normal couple stuff, Shiro!

Shiro: **Not wanting to anger her** Okay, okay... As long as they’re happy, I guess it’s fine.

Matt: **Trying not to scream** Mhm... **He notices Lance leaving the table and walking out of the cafeteria** ... Hey, I’ll be right back, I gotta go to the bathroom. **He follows Lance out, while ducking behind a few trash cans and tables, making sure he’s not seen by Keith**

** Matt is in the hallway, still looking for Lance. He eventually finds him, sitting under the stairwell, silently crying **

Matt: Hey, Lance.

Lance: **He looks up and smiles, relieved** Hey. **He gets up and kisses Matt’s cheek**

Matt: Are you okay? **Lance doesn’t respond** Please, speak to me...

Lance: No... He tried to unzip my pants.

Matt: He didn’t do anything, did he?

Lance: No, I left before he could slip his hands in. I told him that I had to use the bathroom, and he gave me five minutes.

Matt: ...Well, let’s make this the best five min- **Before he can finish, Lance wraps his arms around his neck, and pulls him in close**

Lance: Te amo Matt.

Matt: I love you too... **He slowly wraps his arms around Lance’s waist. When Lance doesn’t make any noises of complaint, he starts kissing his neck** Is this okay?

Lance: Feels nice. I like it... **He suddenly tenses when he feel Matt’s hands move around his waist** Ma- Matt? You’re- you’re kinda... **He starts hyperventilating** Can you not- Stop!

Matt: **He realizes the state Lance is in** Oh my God! **He removes his hands and takes a step back** Lance, I’m sorry! I-I wasn’t trying to- It’s just-

Lance: **His breathing becomes steady again** It-It’s okay. I-I’m sorry I freaked out. He just touches me like that sometimes-

Matt: Don’t apologize, it was my fault. I’m just glad you said something. You just felt really skinny, more than usual, and I got kinda... **He realizes he hasn’t seen Lance eat lunch in a while** Have you been eating? **Lance looks away, not wanting to face him** Lance, why aren’t you eating?

Lance: He keeps telling me not to ruin my figure.

Matt: **Mutters** Damnit, Keith... How bad is it?

** Lance slowly lifts up his shirt, and Matt nearly gags at the sight. His ribs are almost visible, and dark bruises are visible on his midriff **

Matt: ... Lance, **He cups Lance’s face** how long has this been going on?

Lance: ... **He pulls his shirt down** Two weeks.

Matt: Lance, you are the most beautiful boy I have ever met. I love every single thing about you. The color of your eyes, how soft your hair is, every freckle on your cute face. **Seeing Lance crack a smile, he decides to make a joke** And every blackhead.

** Lance mock gasps, and puts his hand to his forehead dramatically **

Lance: You wound me! **Matt laughs at the dramatics** My skin is flawless. Flawless!

Matt: Another thing I love about you? Seeing you smile.

Lance: Matt... **He leans forward to kiss him, but suddenly his phone’s alarm goes off. He panics** I-I gotta go! **He runs back to the cafeteria, but not before kissing Matt on the lips and leaving him blushing**

** Matt fells his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulls it out and sees a text from Hunk in the group chat **

* * *

Sunshine Boi: How is he???  😟

Not great

Princess: What happened?

Keith isn’t letting him eat. I could see his ribs

Goldie Locks: WHAT?!

Sunshine Boi: Oh, heck f-ing no!  😠

AroAce of Base: Language!

Sunshine Boi: I don’t care if Keith murders me for this, I am not letting my best friend go hungry!   
If you need me, I’ll be in the culinary classroom, baking! Angrily!

Shay Butter: Can’t we just take Keith out when he least suspects it?

Goldie Locks: I asked, Pidge said no.

* * *

**It was finally the end of the school day. Lance had endured enough harassment from Keith, and just wanted to go home so he could finally eat something. He walks through the crowded hallway, avoiding as many students as possible, and arrives at his locker. When he opens it, he finds a plastic container sitting on the small shelf. He hesitantly pulls it out and opens it to find an assortment of fresh-baked cinnamon rolls, the kind that Hunk would only make when anyone in the group was upset. He looks around to make sure Keith isn’t there to chastise him, and quickly shoves one in his mouth, savoring the warm pastry and the creamy center. When he sees Hunk tomorrow in class, he’ll do whatever he can to make up for being so distant from him, Pidge, and everyone else for weeks**


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have returned from the grave to add another chapter, wish you all a happy Pride month, and to say congrats to the class of 2020!
> 
> Warning: Rape

ALTEA HIGH SCHOOL- JANUARY 31, THURSDAY

**When Hunk walked into Biology with Pidge, he didn’t expect Lance to engulf him in a hug**

Hunk: I’m guessing you got the rolls?

Lance: Yeah. I-I just... Thanks. How’d you-

Hunk: We’ve been friends since birth, Lance. I know when you’re upset.

Pidge: Also, Matt told us you haven’t been eating.  ** Lance looks down at his feet, still ashamed he hasn’t told anyone ** I’m really glad you two started dating... Keith doesn’t know, does he?

Lance: I hope not. Keith's... He’s just-

Pidge: He’s abusive? He’d hurt you if he found out you and Matt are dating?

Lance: ... Yes.

Hunk: Bud, does he still hit you?

Lance: No- not as much. He‘s slapped me a few times and he punched me, but i-it’s fine.

Pidge: It’s not, and you know that. You’re welcome to sit with us at lunch. We’ll make sure Keith doesn’t bother you.

Lance: Then he’ll hurt you guys. I’m safer at home, so just come over then. Okay?

Pidge:  **Sighs** Alright. Sleepover Saturdays like old times?

Lance: That’d be nice.  ** He gives them one last hug, then heads to his desk **

Pidge: I think we’re making progress.

** A few hours later, and it was study hall. Lance was standing in an empty hallway, getting books out of his locker, when suddenly, his locker door slammed shut. He looks to his right, and sees Keith with a devilish smirk on his face **

Lance: Uh, h-hey Kei-

** He’s cut off when Keith smashes his lips against his. Keith bites his lip and forces his tongue into his mouth. He pushes Lance up against a wall and presses their bodies together so Lance can feel his erection. Keith finally stops kissing him **

Keith: You  _ really _ wanted to wait until marriage to do this? **He sneers** Pidge was right. You are such a prude. **Before Lance can say anything, Keith drags him to a storage closet and locks the door** God, you’re already getting me hard. **He sticks his hand down Lance’s pants, making the taller boy wince** Oh, don’t give me that look, Lancey. You deserve all of this!

Lance: Pl-please stop.

Keith: How long?

Lance: What?

Keith: You and Matt.

_ How did he know? Who told him? _

Lance: I-I... We’re not-

Keith: You don’t think I notice the little glances you give each other at lunch and in class? God, how dumb are you? **Lance tries to hold back his tears** Oh, baby, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that. **He kisses his forehead** I know how much you care about Matt; he makes you happy? **Lance nods** Just submit, and Matt will be fine. But if you don’t, the school’s gonna have another service. Just picture it. Pidge, crying as she gives a speech in front of the entire school, talking about how she found Matt, with a rope tied around his neck, a hole in his chest, his lips cut off-

Lance: **Crying** Stop it!

** He slams Lance against the wall and kisses him roughly. Lance almost pushes him off, but then he remembers Matt, and gives in **

Keith: Someone’s finally learning. Now get comfortable.

**RAPE!RAPE!RAPE!RAPE!**

** Keith turns him around so he’s facing the wall, and pulls his pants down. Lance struggles a bit, but Keith is too strong, and keeps him in place. A long, cold finger penetrates his hole, making Lance whimper in pain as he moves it around **

Keith: Shut up unless you want everyone to know how much of a filthy whore you really are.

** Lance bites down on his jacket fabric as Keith adds two more fingers, another. Then, without warning, Keith pounds into him vigorously while degrading him **

Keith: You still want Matt to live? **He grips his thighs and digs his fingernails into his skin** God, you’re so tight! **He thrusts into his hole with each syllable** So! Damn! Tight!

** Lance desperately tries to hold back his screams as Keith continues to pound into him about eight more times before finally coming in his hole, filling him up. He backs away and runs his fingers over Lance’s figure, then whispers in his ear **

Keith: So, you wanna wear matching suits to the dance? **Lance nods** Good. **He plants a few kisses on his neck** Clean yourself up. **He leaves, the door slams shut behind him**

**RAPE IS OVER**

** He reaches into his pocket, pulls out his phone, and opens up the document **

‘ASSHOLES KEEPING ME AWAY FROM LANCE’

~~ Nyma ~~ : For flirting with Lance multiple times

 ~~ Rolo ~~ : For hurting Lance

 ~~ Lotor ~~ : For violating Lance

 ~~ Kuro ~~ : For violating Lance

~~Plaxum~~ : For trying to take Lance away from me

Matt: For fucking Lance behind my back

(More to be added)

* * *

** The bell rang, and the school day was over. Allura walks down the empty hallway while putting a couple of books in her backpack. She stops on her tracks when she hears soft whimpering from a storage closet. Feeling curious, she slowly opens the door, and her heart breaks at the sight. Lance is on the floor, curled into a ball, crying **

Allura: Lance! **She rushes over to him and kneels beside him** Lance, what happened? **She places her hand on his shoulder, and immediately, he freaks out and backs away from her**

Lance: DON’T TOUCH ME! **He pulls his hood over his head** LEAVE ME ALONE!

Allura: Lance, it’s okay! **She reaches her hand out** It’s okay-

Lance: STOP IT! IT HURTS! STOP! PLEASE!

Allura: Lance, I’m not touching you. Please, just look at me.

Lance: GET OFF OF ME!

Allura: It’s okay!... I’m not doing anything to you...  **Lance begins to calm down, and pulls his hood back down** ... You’re safe.

** She sits down next to him. Feeling more comfortable with her presence, Lance moved closer and clung onto her for dear life  ** It’ll be okay. ** She starts combing her fingers through his hair **

Lance: Don’t leave.

Allura: I wouldn’t dream of it. **She plants a small kiss on his forehead. It was sister-like, and very comforting for him**

* * *

Matt: I should’ve been there, Pidge!

** The two were talking right outside Matt’s room, while trying their best not to wake up Lance, who was asleep in his bed **

Pidge: You couldn’t have known.

Matt: I swear to God, I’m gonna kill him! Forget the plan.

Pidge: You don’t think I know that?! I would love to see Keith suffer the way he made Lance, Plaxum, hell, even Lotor, Kuro, Nyma, and Rolo suffer! I want Lance to be safe, too... **She takes off her glasses to wipe her tears** I don’t like seeing him like this... **Noticing Matt about to cry, she dries her tears and puts on a brave face** Just... Get in there. Make sure he’s okay.

Matt: Pidge-

Pidge: I’m fine. Go check on Lance. **Before Matt can say more, she walks down the hall and goes into her room**

** Matt takes a deep breath, then goes into his room when he finds his emotionally damaged boyfriend asleep in his bed. He walks over and kneels beside him **

Matt: ... Lance?

** Lance stirs a bit, then wakes up to see Matt’s concerned face **

Lance: H-hey.

Matt: I... I just... I’m sorry that I wasn’t there to protect you-

Lance: Matt, it’s okay. You didn’t know.

Matt: I-I just-

Lance: Stop blaming yourself, and get in here with me.

**Matt sighs and gets in the bed with Lance**

Lance: ... So, I’m going to the dance with Keith.

Matt: I’m sorry. I’ll still go and make sure you’re okay.

Lance: Well, I’m not sure what he can do in a crowded room.

Matt: **Chuckles** I’ll still protect you.

**Lance smiles then wraps his arms around Matt’s torso. Matt does the same, and the two fall asleep together**


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is kind of short

ALTEA HIGH SCHOOL- FEBRUARY 8, FRIDAY

It was almost one week before the Valentines Day dance. During that time, students had a tradition where they would do a ‘Big Ask’, a way to ask students to the dance. Some involved confetti in lockers, balloons with the lucky someone’s name, or just a simple banner in the hallway.

Even if they were expected to be going together, students would still keep up tradition and do a Big Ask.

And the hallways were always littered with flower petals and confetti

Lance used to look forward to the Valentines dance, but now he just wanted to curl up in bed, rot, then die.

That sounded a lot better than going with your abuser/murderer.

Keith didn’t even ask him to the dance. He just assaulted him in the broom closet and asked if he wanted to wear matching suits.

He just wanted to break up with the psycho, get his life back to normal, and be happy with Matt.

He’s been having that fantasy for a while. Keith is out of his life and is detained, Matt would be by his side, they’d move in together after they graduate, and one day he’d propose...

But that wouldn’t happen. Not as long as Keith has a hold on him.

Keith would probably keep Lance locked in a closet, and would only let him out when he needed a punching bag, or needed something to hump

Speaking of, he hasn’t seen Keith all day, not that he was complaining, but he was just a little on edge. Was he planning something? Was he to jump him in an empty hallway and force himself on him? There was no telling what could happen!

* * *

Keith had faked being sick. That’s why he wasn’t in school. It was pretty easy, he didn’t know why other people had problems faking illnesses to get out of school.

Last night, he just covered himself with multiple covers so he would be really warm and sweaty in the morning, then he just made his voice sound lower. And Shiro believed it. Way too easy.

He also doesn’t know why people have a hard time making fake IDs. Also easy. He just walked into the gun store, showed the fake ID to the seller, and walked out with the pistol, ready to use in about a week.

Then Lance would be all his...


	19. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, I’m not ending the story

How would guys feel about a sequel to the story? It takes place about ten or fifteen years in the future, Lance and Matt are married with a child, and everything is great... And then it isn’t. Leave your thoughts in the comments! Byeee!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s some light fluff before the dreaded... ANGST!

FEBRUARY 9, SATURDAY

** Lance hasn’t felt this calm in months. Keith didn’t really say or do anything to him in a while. There were no threats about Matt or anyone else, and he hasn’t been... Touching him. **

** He was still wary around him, but other than that, Lance finally felt relaxed. But he was sure the feeling would go away, and his happiness would be temporary, so he decided to use this time to be with Matt **

Matt: Are you okay?

** Lance turns to see Matt, looking concerned as always. He just loved that about him. Always hugging him when Keith wasn’t around, whispering words of comfort whenever Keith hurt his feelings, and inviting him over to his house whenever he felt scared, which is what they were doing now **

Lance: I’m fine. Just... I’m a little worried. Keith hasn’t really done anything to me, but... W-what if he-

Matt: **He takes Lance’s hand in his** I promise I won’t let him do anything to you. **He kisses his hand** I love you.

Lance: I love you too, mi amor.

** Matt kisses his cheek, then slowly wraps his arms around Lance as they lie in his bed. Lance snuggles up against Matt’s chest, and fists his shirt in his hands, worried that if he didn’t, Matt would leave. **

** Matt leaves a few small kisses on his head, making the Cuban boy smile, and his grip loosens **

Matt: **He whispers** I won’t ever leave you.

**The two fall asleep in each other’s loving embrace**

** Meanwhile, in her room, Pidge is putting together some sort of slide presentation on her laptop. **

** Each slide contained pictures of the bruises Lance sustained from Keith’s attacks, an interview with James about his interaction with Keith, and a screenshot of the text he sent Nyma right before she died **

** It would all be over. There’s no way this could go wrong. Only five more days **


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for angst and then... A Cliffhanger!

FEBRUARY 14, Thursday

** It was the night of the Altea High Valentines Day dance, everyone was going to be there. Some to dance and make-out in the bathroom, others to expose a certain student for the monster that he is **

MCCLAIN HOUSE

** Lance is in his room, putting on his blue tuxedo jacket, and frowning at himself in his mirror. He just felt like crying right now, he should be going to the dance with Matt, not some blackmailing murderer with bad hair, but he had to keep Matt safe no matter what. **

** Rachel And Marco walk into his room **

Marco: Hey, you look great.

Lance: Thanks. **His smile falters a little. Rachel holds his hand**

Rachel: Are you gonna be okay?

Lance: Probably not. I feel like throwing up right now.

Marco: **Sighs** Well, if Keith tries anything, you run out that school, and don’t look back. Okay? **Lance nods**

Rachel: And if that doesn’t work, kick him in the balls.

Lance: **Laughing** Oh my God!

Marco: Why is that your go-to for everything?

Rachel: ‘Cause it’s funny!

** Their laughing ceases when they hear the sound of a motorcycle engine outside **

Rachel: He’s here. You sure you don’t wanna back out? We could say you broke both of your legs.

** Lydia’s voice is heard **

Lydia: Keith! Welcome! Lance is still getting ready.

Lance: Too late. Thanks anyway. **He straightens his tie, then walks into the living room where Keith is waiting. He forces a smile** Hey, Kei-

** Without letting him finish, Keith pulls him in by his waist and kisses him vigorously while Luis, Rachel, Marco, and Veronica watch with disgust **

Luis: Heh. Okay, just doing that in front of us. That’s nice.

Lydia: Ooh! I need photos! **She pulls out her phone**

** Keith finally stops kissing Lance, then places his hands on his hips as Lydia takes a couple of pictures **

Lydia: A few more. Lance, mijo. Move in a little closer, he’s your boyfriend.

** Lance, uncomfortably, wraps his arms around Keith’s neck. He wants to strangle him so bad right now **

Lydia: Perfect! **She takes more pictures**

Lance: Mamá, I think that’s enough pictures. **He removes one of Keith’s hands from his hip**

Lydia: One more?

Keith: C’mon, Lance. **He puts his hand back on Lance’s hips** One more? **He whispers in his ear** You still want Matt alive, right?

Lance: ... Alright. **He forces another smile as Lydia takes another picture** W-we should get going.

Lydia: Have fun, mijo! You deserve it!

Veronica: Don’t get in any trouble. **He sends one more glare in Keith’s direction**

** Lance and Keith leave the house, and head to the dance on Keith’s motorcycle **

** Shirogane/Kogane house- Shiro is walking out the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn, and talking on the phone **

Shiro: No, I’m not going... Well, I don’t have a date, and dances aren’t really my thing... I was hoping this one guy would ask me, though... Yes, auntie, I will send you the pictures of Keith... Okay, love you too. Bye.

** He hangs up and heads to the living room where he notices Keith’s phone on the couch armrest **

Shiro: Oh, he left his phone. Better text Lance. **He grabs Keith’s phone and taps an app, thinking its messages, but is instead the documents** Whoops. **He notices the title of one of the documents** “Assholes keeping me away from Lance”? What’s this? **He opens the document and reads the list** Nyma, Rolo, Lotor, Kuro, Plaxum... Matt?! What the fuck?...

** He immediately starts to think the worst. The way Keith has been acting lately and reacting to the murders with such apathy. Lance’s sudden depression and fear, the tension between the others **

Shiro: No. No, no, no... **He runs upstairs to Keith’s room and searches through the drawers for his blade** Where is it? Where is it?!... Oh my God. **He pulls his phone out of his pocket and tries to call Lance, but it goes to voicemail** Lance, I’m coming to the school right now! Stay away from Keith!

** Shiro runs down the stairs, and when he opens the door, he finds Adam, wearing a suit and tie, and about to knock **

Adam: Oh! H-hey, Shiro. I know it’s kinda late, but... Will you-

Shiro: Yes! Let’s go! Hurry! **He runs to Adam’s car** **and gets behind the wheel** C’mon!

Adam: **Excited** A-alright! **He runs to the car and gets in the passenger’s seat** Don’t you wanna get in a suit? It’s kind of a formal-

Shiro: There’s no time! **He drives to the school**

ALTEA HIGH SCHOOL- GYM

** Keith and Lance walk into the gym and find most of the students already dancing, making out, and getting drunk from the spiked punch **

Keith: **He looks around and sees Matt by the snack table** I’ll go get us some punch. Don’t talk to anyone while I’m gone, got it?

Lance: **Sighs** Yeah.

Keith: Good. **He walks over to the table and confronts Matt** Hey.

Matt: Oh. Hey Keith. I didn’t expect to see you here.

Keith: Why would I miss this? **He grabs two cups of punch from the table**

Matt: Well, I know dances aren’t exactly your thing. **He sees Lance standing alone by the bleachers, looking forlorn, and frowns** Alright, let’s cut the crap. The others and I know exactly what you’re doing. I would’ve gone easy on you if you had only stuck with murder, but I draw the damn, fucking, line at raping Lance. **He gets in Keith’s face** So enjoy this night while you can.

Keith: **Not threatened at all, he smiles** Oh, I will. **He walks away**

** Allura and Romelle approach Matt, looking worried **

Allura: What did he mean by that?

Matt: I don’t know. Is Pidge getting everything set up?

Allura: She’s almost done. When this is all over, Keith will never hurt Lance, or anyone else again. **She looks around and sees Lance, drinking his punch, and looking uncomfortable as Keith trails his hand close to his crotch** That girl better hurry the fuck up or there’s gonna be a sixth dead student.

** A slow song begins to play **

Romelle: Oh! I love this song. **She takes Allura’s hand and guides her to the middle of the gym**

** Couples begin to flood the gym floor and slow dance to the song **

Keith: C’mon Lance. **He pulls him to the gym floor and places his hands on Lance’s waist as Lance places his hands on his shoulders**

Lance: Um, your hand is a little too close to my-

Keith: I think you know by now that I can place my hands wherever I want. **He lowers his hand a little bit to prove his point** Now just let this happen. **He tightens his grip, making Lance wince** This wouldn’t be happening if you just stayed away from Matt. **Then he places his other hand on Lance back, and pushes him in closer**

Lance: ... Keith... You wanna know why I tried to commit suicide? It was because of what you did to me in the closet.

Keith: What?

Lance: You can kill whoever you want, I don’t care anymore. At this point, I’m so used to seeing blood and stabbing victims that I’ve been desensitized. But if you so much as lay a finger on Matt, **He grabs Keith’s wrist and tightens his grip, much tighter than when Keith did this** I will end you. Monday, you will be out of our lives forever. I can finally go to bed without waking up, scratching the air, and kicking, and everyone will know the pain you’ve put me through. You’re done.

** Instead of hitting, yelling, or dragging him out of the school to beat him senseless, Keith just calmly responds **

Keith: We’ll see, Lance.

** Hunk and Shay are dancing together, and are watching them a few feet away, they heard everything **

Shay: I’m glad Lance is finally standing up for himself.

Hunk: Yeah, but I don’t like how calm Keith looks. I feel like he’s planning something. **His phone vibrates in his pocket. He pulls it out and sees a text from Pidge**

Pidgeon:  
Now!

Hunk: She’s done. Let’s go. **He and Shay make their way through the crowd and pass by Allura and Romelle** Pidge finished it. Let’s go.

** The two girls follow Hunk and Shay.  Suddenly, a voice cuts through the crowd **

Pidge: Excuse me!

** The music stops, and everyone turns their attention to the stage where they see Pidge, holding a microphone and standing in front of a projector screen **

Pidge: Yes! Hello! Eyes up here! Look at me! Thank you! Alright, now I know you’re all having a good time. It’s Valentines Day, a time of love, that’s great. And I’d like to make a shoutout to some friends of mine. Lance McClain, and Keith Kogane, our school power couple. Give ‘em a hand, people!

** Everyone in the gym gives them a round of applause, much to their confusion **

Lance: **Turns to Keith** What’s going on?

Keith: No idea.

Pidge: Alright. You’re all amazing! Now, you all know Keith. School emo with 80’s hair. There’s some scattered laughter He seems like a nice guy, right? Always treating his boyfriend right, loving him unconditionally... Wrong. **The whole room goes silent** Keith Kogane is an abusive jackass. He hits Lance, and touches him without consent, constantly!... Don’t believe me? Hunk, start the slideshow!

** Hunk turns on a projector, and images are shown on the screen **

Pidge: These are pictures proving that Keith is abusing Lance. **She notices Keith glaring at her** Up yours, Kogane. Now, this slide shows bruises on Lance’s arm. This picture was sent to us by Lance’s sister, Rachel. **Everyone gasps** Sorry for doing all this behind your back, Lance. Next. 

** Another image appears on the screen. The picture was taken through a crack in the door, showing Lance about to put an ice pack over his black eye **

Pidge: This was taken by Lance’s brother, Marco. I’m sure Lance has told you that he slipped on the wet floor and fell on the water fountain mouthpiece. Well, he was lying. Keith punched him.

** The students and faculty send Keith dirty looks. A few look at Lance with concern **

Pidge: Alright. Now, **She pulls out her phone** I will play a recording of their conversation from a few weeks ago. Lance, feel free to cover your ears if this is too much for you. **She plugs her phone into a speaker and plays the recording**

_ Keith: Good. Remember who loves you, Lance. _

_ Lance: Y-you do. _

_ Keith: And you love me?... Lance?... Do you love me?... Then say it! _

_ Lance: I love you! _

_ Keith: That’s right. I do, no one else. Don’t ever forget that. _

** The entire room gasps, shocked as to why someone would hurt their significant other in such a way **

Pidge: Yes, gasp. But, not only is Keith abusive, but he’s also a sociopath. You all remember Nyma. Sweet, dead Nyma. She was stabbed to death in the hallway... Keith has hated Nyma ever since she and Lance started dating. Even when he and Lance started dating, he still saw Nyma as a threat. Here’s another slide.

** The next slide shows screenshots of the last text message Nyma received before her death **

Pidge: Someone texted Nyma, claiming time be Lance, and told her that they wanted to get back together. If you look closely, you’ll notice that this is actually the number for Keith’s old phone! Matt, take the stage.

** Matt walks up to the stage and takes the mic from Pidge **

Matt: Thanks, sis. Anyway, Rolo makes fun of their relationship, calls Keith a weirdo, and assaulted Lance at the mall. He’s choked to death at Lotor’s Halloween party. A party that Keith went to!   
Lotor and Kuro almost raped Lance. **He notices Lance cringing** Sorry to bring that up, Lance. But anyway, they’re stabbed to death in the woods. And Plaxum. Sad to see her go. She was close to Lance... Then she was mutilated... Keith owns a blade, and all but one were stabbing victims. **More gasps are heard throughout the gym** Keith almost had a sixth victim, James Griffin. A guy Lance met while on a date with Keith at Arus Diner. Lance asked him for help, but Keith didn’t like that, and threatened him.

** A video plays on the screen, showing James **

Allura: Start from the beginning, please.

James: Alright, so I see this guy at a table looking uncomfortable. He gestured for me to come over to his table, I do, and then he wrote “Help Me. I’m scared” on a napkin. I remembered there was another guy sitting next to him, Keith, so I thought he might be the problem. I offered to get him out of there, but then Keith shows up and threatens me, telling me not to look at his boyfriend. Then he threatened to kill me! “If you value your life, you’ll walk out that door.” Seriously, that’s what he said!

** The video ends, Matt turns his attention back to the audience and sees them all whispering amongst themselves and inching away from Keith. Some even attempt to pull Lance away, but are met with sneers from Keith **

Matt: It’s over, Keith. **He walks up to Keith with a hate-filled glare** Allura called the police. They’re on their way...

** Lance notices Keith’s hand moving towards his pocket. Knowing what Keith is planning to do, he pushes Matt out of the way a second before Keith can stab him in the chest, but instead, he gets stabbed in the shoulder, making him yell in pain **

Romelle: LANCE!

** Keith pulls his knife out of Lance’s shoulder, making him wince, and points the bloody weapon at Hunk, Shay, and Allura, who were about to help Lance **

Keith: STAY AWAY FROM HIM!

Hunk: Are you serious right now? YOU STABBED HIM! Lance should be staying away from you!

Pidge: **She helps Matt up** You were gonna kill Matt, weren’t you?!

Keith: He tried to take Lance away from me!

Lance: **Holding his shoulder** He didn’t take me away from you! **He staggers a bit** I don’t belong to you, or anyone!

Keith: You do belong to me! I love you!

Lance: I DON’T LOVE YOU! **Keith steps back a bit** I have put up with your possessiveness for a long time! I didn’t think you were hurting anyone, and yet, you kill five people, and then you tried to kill the person I love! You told me you loved me, how is hitting me, killing people, and raping me loving me?!

HE WHAT?!

** Everyone turns their attention away from Lance and Keith, and see Shiro, sweaty and out of breath, standing at the doorway with Adam behind him. The look on his face is somewhere between rage and denial **

Shiro: Keith, is this true?

Keith: No! It’s not!

Allura: Don’t believe a single word out of his mouth, Shiro! Keith has been hitting Lance! He’s raped him! And he’s killed five people!

Keith: Shut. The fuck. UP!

**He runs over to Allura, and tackles her to the floor as she kicks and screams. He wraps his hand around her throat, intending to choke her to death. Romelle and Pidge try to pull him off, but he uses his other hand to point his blade at them, and they sustain a few scrapes. When Allura finally stops kicking, Keith gets off of her, and receives a punch in the face from Romelle**

Romelle: YOU BASTARD! **She kneels by Allura’s limp body, and tries to wake her up** ‘Lura, please.

Shiro: What the hell, Keith?!

Keith: SHUT UP!

** Everything was falling apart. Keith had to get out of there, they were gonna take Lance away from him. Seeing no other option, he grabs Lance’s arm, pulls him in close, pulls something out from the inside of his jacket and points it to the side of Lance’s head **

Pidge: KEITH, NO! **Tears stream down her face as Shiro holds her back**

Hunk: Come on. Think about this!

Adam: Keith. Put the gun down, and let Lance go.

Lance: **Crying** Keith, please!

Keith: No! I was supposed to keep him safe from everyone! I couldn’t even do that!... Now call off the police. Say it was all a mistake. **He slowly backs out of the gym as the students part for him, not wanting to meet the business end of the gun**... Don’t come looking for us. **Matt starts to take a step forward** You think I won’t shoot my boyfriend? I will! **He presses the gun to Lance's chest** What’s it gonna be?

Hunk: Okay! Just stop! **He pulls out his phone and is about to call the police**

** It’s over. Keith won. Lance would be his forever. Hunk lost his best friend, Romelle probably lost her girlfriend, Shiro lost his brother, Pidge couldn’t save him, and Matt lost the one person he ever loved **

Lance: Do it.

Romelle: What?!

Matt: Lance!

Pidge: Think about what you’re saying!

Hunk: Lance, please-

Lance: I tried to kill myself once, might as well do it right. **He glares at Keith** Do it! End my pain! Do one good thing for me! I would rather die than spend the rest of my life with you!

** Keith couldn’t shoot him, he just couldn’t. He looks to Matt. His fault. It was his fault! If that asshole had just kept his mouth shut, he wouldn’t be in this mess! He and Lance could’ve stayed together, Lance would be his, Lance wouldn’t ask for death. It was Matt’s fault! He did this! **

** Lance feels the end of the gun being removed from his chest. A part of him is glad he gets to live to see another day, but the other part, a dark part, wishes that Keith had blown his heart out. He needed this nightmare to end. When he looks up, he finds that Keith has a new target **

Lance: MATT!

Keith: You did this! This is your own damn fault!

Matt: Put the gun down, Keith! The police are almost here!

Keith: You deserve this!

**Something sparks inside of Lance when he sees the look of fear in Matt’s eyes. He’s been protecting him, now it’s time to return the favor. Seeing Keith about to pull the trigger, he pulls himself out of Keith’s hold, it wasn’t easy, but he did it, and ran in front of the gun, just as a bullet came shooting out** ****

**Time suddenly slows downs for Lance, something he only thought happened in movies. He sees the shock on Keith’s face. He should’ve expected this from the Cuban. Then he sees the terrified expressions on Shiro, Adam, Pidge, Hunk, Shay, and Romelle’s faces. He’ll miss them. Now he sees Allura’s limp body on the floor. Would they see each other soon? And finally... The look of heartbreak Matt has... Lance did this because he loved him. Now he sees two men in police uniforms running towards Keith. Heh. Took them long enough**

**Time speeds up again, the bullet goes right through Lance’s chest. There are cries of anguish, his and everyone around him. He falls into Shiro’s arms and starts to lose consciousness. Still aware of the situation, he hears everyone telling him to keeps his eyes open, sees the tears on their faces, and he turns around to see Keith kicking and screaming as the officers cuff him. He even bites one of them on the arm**

**Despite everyone’s encouragement to stay awake, he just can’t. And closes his eyes, ready for the Lord’s embrace**


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Or am I?! I’ll be honest, I enjoy leaving people in suspense.

**Lance woke up to the sound of beeping. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted by a bright white light. He tried to cover his eyes with his hand, but the slightest movement caused him great pain. His eyes eventually adjusted to the light and he took a look at his surroundings. He was hooked up to a heart monitor, he turned to his right and saw a table covered with teddy bears and get well soon cards from his friends and family, he could also feel bandages on his shoulder. He was in a hospital**

_Lance?_

**He turns his head to the left and sees Allura, lying in the hospital bed right next to him**

Lance: 'Lura?

Allura: Oh thank God you're awake! I was so worried.

**He tries to sit up, but more pain courses through his body, so he ceases his movements**

Allura: Do you remember what happened?

Lance: Uh... **It all comes back to him** Yeah... I remember everything.

Allura: **She sighs** Lance, I'm so sorry.

Lance: What for? You guys helped me even when I told you to stay out of it.

Allura: But you almost died! **Tears stream down her face** I thought we were going to lose you. I was so scared.

Lance: Allura, I want you to stop blaming yourself right now. I love you and the others for doing what I didn't have the guts to do... He's finally gone! **He laughs to himself** I... I can finally... **A thought comes to him** Matt... Matt! Is he okay?! Oh my God! Did he- **His heart monitor goes out of control**

Allura: He's okay, don't worry! **The heart monitor returns to normal** He's been visiting you a few times. The night Kei- **She notices Lance looking uncomfortable** The night _that_ happened, Matt and the others spent a while at the police station to discuss their sides of the story.

Lance: How are they?

Allura: ... They've been better. Shiro can't even look at you without feeling guilty, though.

Lance: It's not his fault.

Allura: Tell him that... Your family's been by, too.

**Lance becomes worried**

Lance: How are my parents?

Allura: They blame themselves, too. Especially your mother. She always thought you and _him_ were the perfect couple. She's been praying at your bedside for days.

Lance: **He chuckles** That sounds like her.

_HE'S AWAKE!_

**Lance turns his head to the source of the loud voice. He sees Pidge, Shay, Hunk, Matt, Shiro, and Romelle at the doorway, all are smiling and crying tears of joy knowing that their friend is alive and well**

Lance: Hey guy- **Pidge and Hunk immediately rush to his side and hug him** I missed you too, guys!

Pidge: **She frowns** You scared us! **Then smiles again** I'm just glad you're okay!

Shay: We all are! **She holds his hand**

Hunk: Bud, the doctor said you passed out from shock, you've been in bed for like a week!

Lance: God, what did I miss?

Pidge: Well, the students were traumatized, so school's cancelled for a while, a few news stations interviewed the teachers, we're now the "Murder school", and... Keith was arrested. **She smiles**

Lance: ... He's finally gone... **He looks to Matt, both smile at each other** Hey, baby.

Matt: I... I still can't believe you did that for me.

Lance: **His look softens a bit** Of course I did.

Matt: **He takes Lance's other hand in his and kisses** it I love you.

Lance: Te amo, mi amor.

Matt: Please don't do it again. **He kisses Lance's forehead**

**One person hasn't said a single thing since they arrived. Shiro could barely even look at Lance right now without feeling guilty. Him lying in the hospital bed just reminded him of how he was a terrible brother. He kept thinking that he could've prevented this from happening. Lance would've been safe, and Keith... He didn't really know**

Lance: Shiro? **He looks his way** I don't blame you for this.

Shiro: But I should've known something was wrong! I saw how beat up you looked, how tired, and miserable! And Keith was... He just- Ugh! **His anger diminishes, and turns to sadness** I'm sorry, Lance.

Romelle: And, we're sorry we didn't do anything sooner. **She turns to Shiro** And that we didn't tell you.

Hunk: We should have from the beginning, but we kinda thought that you'd deny it, and try to defend Keith.

Shiro: **He sighs** I'll admit it, I would've had doubts, I would've yelled, and I'd probably be angry that you would even accuse Keith of something like that. But, I'd do anything to help you, Lance.

Lance: Thanks, Shiro. **He should be overjoyed, but he just can't wrap his head around that fact that Keith was finally gone** So he's really gone?

Matt: Well, there's still the trial, but I can guarantee that he'll be found guilty.

Shay: All that evidence should have him detained for a long time.

Lance: **Sighs** Thanks, you guys.

**They all gather for a group hug, except Allura who's still in her bed. Romelle holds her hand. This touching moment is interrupted by commotion from the waiting room**

_Lance is awake!_

_Mijo!_

_Oh my God!_

**The entire McClain family runs into the room, all are very relieved Lance is finally awake**

Lydia: ¡Lance! **The others move out of the way so she and Victor can hug their son** ¡No te atrevas a asustarme así de nuevo! ¡Nos tenías a todos preocupados, bebé!

Lance: **He smiles** Lo siento, mamá.

Marco: You had us all worried, bro.

Veronica: Please don't do that again! I know you were trying to protect your boyfriend, but-

Lydia: 'Boyfriend'? But, Keith is- **She notices Lance looking at Matt. They hold hands** I'm guessing that's you? **Matt nods**

Matt: Yes ma'am.

Lydia: Well... **She sighs** I can already say that I like you a lot better than Keith. **Matt smiles, but she isn't finished. The kind look on her eyes disappears** Hurt my son, and I will have you dig your own grave. Understood?

**Matt fearfully nods. Lance holds his hand and smiles to put his boyfriend at ease**

Lance: Don't worry, mamá. Matt's been helping me through a lot.

Victor: **He chuckles** I've had a good feeling about this boy ever since he drove you home. **He pats Matt on the back** Welcome to the family, kid.

Lydia: I still can't believe I ever trusted that cabrón! Lance, mijo, why didn't you tell anyone?

Lance: I was going to, but when he told me about how he murdered everyone and... I was just terrified of what he'd do if I told any of you.

Veronica: So that's why you backed out on breaking up with him. **He nods** Oh my God...

**A doctor walks in**

Doctor: I'm sorry, but there are too many people in this room, and visiting hours are almost over. You'll all have to leave.

**Everyone begins to head out. Romelle and Matt were the last to leave so they could kiss their respective partners goodbye**

—

**In three days, Lance and Allura were released from the hospital, a little better than when they arrived.**

**Matt was thrilled he could hold his boyfriend in his arms again, and he didn't wanna let go. Lance, of course, wasn't stopping him. He missed his nerdy boyfriend’s warm, gentle embrace.  
** **With everything well and good now, the two would spend more time with each other, and try to forget the horrible past**

**When school opened back up a week after Lance and Allura were released from the hospital, Shiro had informed the others that Keith was being sued for the following: Manslaughter, rape, physical abuse, sexual abuse, assault and battery, and probably a few more crimes. There would be a trial soon, and they’d all have to testify.**

**This meant once again, Lance would be in the same room as Keith. But this time, there would be security guards who looked ready to kill, and his family, ready to do much worse**


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure, I don't really know how a courtroom works

**The courtroom was large and intimidating. Lance, Matt, Allura, Romelle, Pidge, Hunk, Shay, and Shiro slid into their seats, their families took the row behind them, and in front were journalists. Officers stood at the exits, clearly meaning business. The judge was seated. A formidable African American woman who looked to be in her forties. One could tell from her steady gaze that she meant business.**

Shay: She looks terrifying.

Pidge: That's Jolene Armice. She's sentenced thirty-five domestic abusers and rapists to life in prison. 

Romelle: **She folds her arms** Hopefully thirty-six.

**The doors of the room opened, all heads turned to see Keith enter with two police escorts. He was handcuffed, and his usual clothes were swapped for an orange prison jumpsuit. As he passed by their row, he locked eyes with Lance and sent him a devilish grin, causing Lance to hold onto Matt for comfort. He sat down at a table with a woman the others presumed to be his lawyer.**

Hunk: I'm surprised anyone would defend him.

Romelle: That's Honerva Daibazaal. She's been working in the field of law for thirty years. Eleven mobsters were found not guilty because of her.

Pidge: Oh, boy.

**The loud banging of the gavel silenced everyone**

Bailiff: All be seated and silent. Court is now in session. The honorable Judge Jolene Armice presiding.

Jolene: Thank you. **She glances down at the sheet of paper in her hands** The charges against Keith Kogane, are as follows: Manslaughter, sexual harassment, blackmail, physical abuse, sexual abuse, assault and battery, use of a false ID, and bringing a gun into school property. **She glanced over at Keith and his Lawyer** Mr. Kogane has agreed to have a lawyer present. How does the defendant plead?

Honerva: **She stands** Not guilty, Your Honor.

Jolene: **She nods** Prosecution, you may begin your opening arguments.

**The prosecuting lawyer was a tall Indian woman well in her fifties, wearing a blue pantsuit- Ryner Olkari. She went to stand in front of the judge's bench**

Ryner: The prosecution hereby alleges that the crimes committed by Keith Kogane were premeditated with malicious intent. Mr. Kogane, what do you say to these charges?

Keith: Not guilty, ma'am.

Ryner: **She raised an eyebrow** We'll see about that. **She walked over to her briefcase and opened it, taking out a few sheets of paper** In my hand is evidence proving that Keith Kogane did in fact commit the crimes he's being accused of. Most are pictures taken by students who were present at Altea High School's Valentine's Day Dance. Present here within the court are outstanding young people who discovered, gathered, and presented the evidence. I would like to call Matt Holt forward to give testimony.

**Jolene nodded. Keith glared at Matt as he was called to the witness stand**

Jolene: Before we start, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?

Matt: **He nods** I swear.

Ryner: Good. Now, Mr. Holt, which aspect of evidence did you gather?

Matt: I got a recording of Keith threatening Lance in the bathroom. And with the help of my sister, we found the texts, Keith, posing as Lance, sent Nyma that lured her to her death.

Ryner: Do you have the device you recorded their conversation with?

Matt: I do ma'am. **He pulls out his phone**

Ryner: And this recording is genuine? **Matt nods** Would you mind if I played this recording?

Matt: Go ahead.

**The recording was played for the whole courtroom to hear. Lance started shaking and fidgeting, prompting Allura to hold his hand and tell him it was okay. There was some muttering throughout the courtroom, which was silence by Judge Armice banging her gavel**

Ryner: And this is when you became suspicious of Keith.

Matt: Before. When I had a brief discussion with Plaxum. But when I heard what he did, that's when I started to become suspicious.

Ryner: I see.

**Keith ground his teeth as he listened to Matt testify against him. He just wanted to wrap his hands around that boy's neck and watch his eyes roll back into his skull**

Ryner: Thank you, Mr. Holt. Next, I'd like to call Lance McClain.

**Lance stood and made his way to the stand, swore the oath, and prepared for questioning**

Ryner: Mr. McClain, what was your relationship with Mr. Kogane?

Lance: ... We started dating our sophomore year, but that ended our junior year. He was sweet at first, but over time he just got so possessive. I didn't think too much of it, I just thought he was overprotective or jealous.

Ryner: When did you start to notice something was off about your relationship?

Lance: I... I guess after Lotor's Halloween party. He kept trying to take our relationship further than I wanted it to go. Then one day after school, a few days before winter break, he... He raped me in my room.

**Those words echoed throughout the courtroom, making people mutter amongst themselves. They were silenced as Judge Armice bangs her gavel**

Ryner: I see. When your relationship was... Stable, did Mr. Kogane ever hint at wanting to become intimate?

Lance: Not really. I'm Catholic, and I was saving myself. He respected that. But he did begin touching me in ways I wasn't used to. I didn't think too much of it, though.

Ryner: Post assault, did you ever tell anyone?

Lance: Only my siblings. I was going to tell Shiro, but then we found out that Keith had murdered Plaxum over the break, and it just never came up.

**Before Ryner could say more, Honerva stood**

Honerva: Your honor, may I ask Mr. McClain a few questions?

Jolene: **She nods** I'll allow it.

**Honerva gives a snide smile and approached Lance**

Honerva: So, you claim the defendant raped you? **Lance shuddered at the look she was giving him, but nodded** Have you ever tried to refuse? 

Lance: I-I did the first time. He pinned me down, so I couldn't do much to stop him.

Honerva: What about the other times? Did you try to stop him?

Lance: … N-no.

Honerva: You consented, then?

Lance: N-no! I never did! **A few tears stream down his face** I didn't try to stop him the other times, because if I did, then he'd kill someone!

**The courtroom gasps, and murmurs once again**

Honerva: You're sure it was non-consensual? You're not just hysterical from the events that took place at your school?

**Matt's eyebrow twitched. This woman was getting on his last nerve.**

Lance: **He stands, fed up** I never consented! He pinned me, groped me, and degraded me!

**Honerva was about to say more, anything to make it look like Lance was at fault, but she was cut off by the gavel**

Jolene: Enough! I believe that's enough from you, Honerva. Take your seat. Both of you

**Lance became relieved when he hears those words. He returned to his seat, and Matt held his hand. Ryner continued to call forth the witnesses, all presented their testimony flawlessly despite Honerva's constant badgering and Keith's death glare. It hurt Shiro a little inside to prosecute his own brother, but he deserved this. When Keith went up to present his case, there was nothing Honerva could do to defend him, and she got a seven-time murderer/cannibal free.**

**It was finally time to come to a decision**

Jolene: Well, based on the evidence I have been presented, I rule that the defendant, Mr. Keith Kogane, is a proven danger to people around him, as well as a person with questionable mental health. In light of this, I find Keith Kogane guilty of all charges including Manslaughter, sexual harassment, blackmail, physical abuse, sexual abuse, assault and battery, use of a false ID, and bringing a gun into school property. **Lance and the others silently cheered** And, I hereby sentence him to a mental institution for ten years, then life in prison once his sentence is up.

**With a bang of her gavel, that was it. Keith was still as stone as two officers escorted him out. As they were walking down the row, Keith suddenly lashed out towards Lance, prompting Allura, Shiro, Shay, and Hunk to form a protective barrier around him. Matt, Romelle, and Pidge kept Lance in a protective hold**

Keith: When I get out, I'll find you, I'll kill Matt, I'll kill everyone! You're still mine, Lance! Remember that!

**Before Lance could reply, everyone suddenly found Matt standing between them and Keith. The boy who was usually hunched over, now towered over Keith, and the look on his face made him go pale.**

Matt: And I want you to remember this. If you ever try to hurt my boyfriend again, there will be no place on this planet where you can hide from me. I will hunt you down like the worthless dog you are, and when I find you, there will be serious consequences.

**Keith was too stunned to speak. The officers restraining him dragged him out of the room as he thrashed around**

Keith: THIS ISN'T OVER, MATT!

**None of them acknowledged Keith. They didn't have to ever again.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold! I am not dead!

_~1 Year Later~_

June 1, ALTEA HIGH SCHOOL

**Everyone clapped and cheered as the students threw their caps into the air once the principal had declared them all college students. Blue and white balloons rained down on everyone. There were laughter and a few tears. They did it, they survived four grueling years of high school**

**The graduates cleared the gym and made their way outside to say their goodbyes**

-

**Outside the school, Hunk, Shay, Allura, Romelle, and Pidge are having their pictures taken by their families**

Pidge: **Getting annoyed** Can we move now?

Coran: Few more!

**After about ten more shots, they drop their strained smiles and relax**

Allura:Where’s Lance and Matt? If we had to suffer through that, so should they.

_Over here!_

**The group turns to see Matt walking out of the school and carrying Lance bridal style, much to the Cuban’s protest. Behind them are Lance’s family and Matt’s parents with their phones pointed at them, probably recording them  
  
** Hunk: Have they suffered enough?

Allura: Yep.

Lydia: Here comes the happy couple!

Lance: Mamá! **He starts playfully slapping Matt** Matthew Holt, you put me down right now!

Matt: Can’t! I love you too much! **He starts kissing Lance on his cheek, making him laugh**

Pidge: **Smirks** Gay!

Lance: Bi! Now put me down. **Matt complies and sets him down** Thank you.

Pidge: Now let’s go party, bitches!

Shiro: Pidge, language.

Sam: Yes! Thank you!

Pidge: Screw you! I’m a fucking college student now, you hoes!

Shay: **Giggles** Let’s head to the diner.

Sam: Are we all gonna ignore the fact that Pidge called us hoes?

Shiro: **He sighs** You get used to it.

ARUS DINER

**Many of the graduates and their families have filled up the diner, and are loudly celebrating**

Allura: I’m going to miss you guys! **Shay hugs her** **when she starts to cry** I can’t believe it’s over!

Pidge: **She quickly wipes away a tear, making sure no one notices** Don’t start crying over it.  
  
Matt: **Notices a tear going down Lance’s cheek** Aw, baby. Don’t cry.

Lance: I’m not! This place is just really dusty!

Pidge: **Wiping away even more tears** Yeah! It really is!

Lance: I really am gonna miss you guys. You’ve all helped me through a lot, and you still are. I won’t lie, I still need _a lot_ of help. But I’m glad you guys were always there for me.

Allura: Lance, of course we’re here for you... And I’ll admit, this is not how I thought we’d all be spending our graduation.

Hunk: **He sighs** Yeah, I thought it’d be all of us here.

Lance: ... Before everything happened, Keith and I always talked about taking his motorcycle to the cliff at sunset the night of graduation, kinda like those cliche teen movies. **He chuckles** Then we’d just take in the view and kiss... Now just thinking about it makes me wanna throw up.

Matt: **He kisses Lance on the cheek** Would you throw up if we did it?

Lance: Amor, you know I wouldn’t.

Hunk: Alright, then let’s do it!

Lance: W-what?

Allura: Yeah, all of us. **She takes Romelle’s hand in hers** It be a great way to end our graduation day.

Pidge: I’m down.

Shay: But you’re not even dating anyone.

Pidge: True, so I’m just gonna take a bunch of pictures.

Shiro: I’ll call Adam, see if he’s free. **He turns to Lance** Lance, are you okay with this? I’m realizing we all just invited ourselves.

Lance: I don’t mind. It’ll be nice having you all there

Pidge: Alright! I get to watch you guys make out!

Lance: ... Now I’m regretting this.

**Everyone laughs**

* * *

**Later that evening, four cars pull up to the cliff, minutes before sundown. Pidge gets out of the car and takes a picture of the view**

Allura: **She sighs and rests her head on Romelle’s shoulder** This is nice, isn’t it?

Romelle: It really is. **She kisses Allura’s cheek** I really hope we get to share a dorm.

Allura: Me too.

SHIRO’S CAR

**Shiro and Adam are already making out. Adam runs his fingers through Shiro’s hair and rubs his chest with his other hand while Shiro unbuttons his shirt**

HUNK’S CAR

**Hunk and Shay snack on cookies as they watch the sun set**

Shay: These taste amazing, Hunk.

Hunk: **He grins** Glad you like them.

Shay: **She giggles** You have some crumbs on your face

Hunk: Oh, I do? **He feels his face** Where?

**Shay leans in and kisses him**

Shay: Got them.

Hunk: ... I think you missed a few.

**With a smile, Shay kisses him again. The two wrap their arms around each other’s frames and savor this moment**

MATT’S CAR

**Lance and Matt just hold hands and watch the sunset. Matt suddenly leans over the gear shift and kisses Lance’s cheek**

Lance: ... Matt, I need to know something.

Matt: Of course. What is it?

Lance: ... Would you be okay if he never had sex?

Matt: Lance, of course. I mean, I’d be a little disappointed.

Lance: S-so would I. Before he... I was really looking forward to it when I got married, but now just the thought of it. It scares me a little.

Matt: **He smiles** It’s totally fine.

Lance: But I also don’t want Keith to be my last. I-I can’t live knowing that he was just... Inside me, constantly. And I don’t want to wait until I’m married.

Matt: ... What are you saying?

Lance: ... Have sex with me.

Matt: W-what? Lance, I can’t. You’re still-

Lance: Matt, please. **He cups Matt’s face** I really do want this. I want you. I love you.

Matt: ... **He kisses Lance’s hand** I love you, too... Are you absolutely sure you want this?

Lance: **He nods** I am.

Matt: Alright. But promise that you’ll say something if you’re uncomfortable. Okay?

Lance: I will.

**The two are about to lean in for a kiss, but pause when they see the other couples grinning at them through their car windows**

Matt: ... Think you can wait until we’re alone?

Lance: My family’s out of the house on Saturday.

Matt: Saturday it is, then.

Pidge: SON OF A BITCH!

**They lean in again, with no interruptions this time, and kiss. Arms around each other in a loving embrace and bodies pressed as close as they could. They wanted to revel in this moment forever**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!
> 
> I wanna thank everyone who gave me kudos, and if you didn’t, I also thank you. I hope you’re all excited for the sequel to this, I’ve already started working on it.


End file.
